Entretien avec un exorciste
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Eux qui fanfaronnent sur les champs de bataille feront-ils autant les fiers devant l'Inquisition ? Évidemment, répondre à des questions c'est pas de la tarte. Des exorcistes, des Noés, le tout passé au scalpel de l'humour.
1. Le début

Me revoilà ! Et avec une nouvelle fic en plus ! Que demande le peuple ?

Trêve de blabla. Depuis le temps que je promet, la voici : fic promise, fic due. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Capitale française, 5h00 du matin._

- Debout tout le monde ! C'est le grand jour !

La Rédactrice bondit vers la fenêtre en enjambant les sacs de couchage et leur locataires et ouvrit les rideaux dans un grand geste théâtral qui n'eut pas l'effet voulu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faisait nuit noire. Interrupteur, activation !

- Rhaaa ! Pas la lumière ! grogna Tyki en fourrant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Quelle heure ? ... Z'êtes malade ! Il est 5h du matin !

- Et alors ? répondit-elle en cherchant la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage de Tyki.

- Me suis couché y'a deux heures ! dit-il en retenant tant bien que mal ladite fermeture.

- Moi aussi je te rappelle, répondit-elle en gagnant la bataille. La faute à qui ? Si tu avais fait ton boulot plus tôt, on n'en serait pas là. Reever, fais péter le café !

- Voilà voilà !

Demi-tour droite : Reever avec la boisson miraculeuse.

Demi-tour gauche : Fye qui ronfle comme un bienheureux. Apparemment, le bruit et la lumière n'ont pas plus d'effet sur lui que l'humour sur Kanda.

- Et pourquoi il peut dormir lui ? demanda le Noé grelottant.

- T'as vu sa petite bouille toute mimi quand il dort ? C'est trop chou !

- Alors juste parce que ma tronche ne vous revient pas je dois être maltraité ?

- Tyki mon petit, il n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu pour se lancer dans une discussion que je sais gagnée d'avance. J'ai raison, tu as tort. Des questions ?

- Vous pouvez sortir de la pièce le temps que je m'habille ?

- Accordé.

***

_5 minutes plus tard…_

- TYKI ! Que tu sois prêt ou pas, j'ouvre la porte !

- C'est bon…

- Pas trop tôt !

- La patience est une vertu.

- Le sprint aussi dans ton cas.

- Je me mets au travail ?

- Il vaudrait mieux.

Tyki s'assit à son bureau. Enfin, derrière la table qui servait de bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse ?

- Parfois, je me demande si tu te fous pas de moi. Dossier Cross, bon sang !

L'épais dossier en question atterrit avec une force prodigieuse quelques centimètres devant Tyki.

- Hiii ! Vous voulez me tuer ?

- Mwa ? Jamais ! Mais si tu ne t'y mets pas je serais dans l'obligation de réaliser ce souhait. Et tu cries comme une fille. Café ?

***

_2 heures et autant de litres de caféine plus tard…_

- Bien.

Craquement d'articulations endolories.

- Fini ?

- Moui.

- Bien.

- Je l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu vas pouvoir aider Reever à installer la salle.

- Je me fais l'effet d'une bonniche.

- Pas d'équivoque. Tu es une bonniche.

- Espèce de…

- Hmm ? Tu n'oserais pas insulter celle qui signe ton chèque ? rétorqua-t-elle sans lever le nez de son travail.

La dure réalité stoppa net l'élan du Noé. Il se tourna vers le commandant qui transportait des chaises.

- Dis-moi, Reever. Comment tu fais pour la supporter ?

- Bof. Tu sais, d'habitude je dois réveiller Komui toutes les cinq minutes. Pour une fois que j'ai un chef qui travaille…

- Hey ! On arrête de parler de mon auguste personne de cette manière ! Reever, les stocks sont prêts ?

- Papiers, stylos, café, sédatifs, prêts !

- Sédatifs ? demanda Tyki.

- Crois-moi, on en aura besoin, répondit Reever.

- Un volontaire pour réveiller Fye, on commence dans une demi-heure.

- Ah parce qu'il pionce encore ?!

- Oui. Tyki, tu te plantes à l'entrée et… Réflexion faite, c'est Fye qui va accueillir les invités.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

- Disons que je te voie mal serrer la main de Kanda en disant « Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous » avec un grand sourire.

- Mouais, c'est pas faux.

***

Fye venait d'arriver dans la salle, une tasse de café à la main. Le téléphone sonna et Reever décrocha. Pendant ce temps, Tyki et la Rédactrice arrangeaient la salle de manière à faire plusieurs rangées de siège devant l'immense bureau tout en se disputant sur le comment faire pour éviter que tout ce petit monde ne se foute sur la gueule une fois réuni dans la même salle.

- Majesté, dit Reever une main sur le combiné. Kisâ me dit que votre équipe spéciale sera là dans cinq minutes.

- Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? demanda Tyki.

- Une équipe de reporters hyper-spécialisés triés sur le volet. Elles ont fait quelques recherches pour moi.

- J'ai la vague impression d'avoir été grugé.

- Elles ont tout fait bénévolement.

- Ah ? C'est bon, alors.

- Et tu es prié de mettre des vêtements plus appropriés merci d'avance.

Le Noé jeta un œil à sa tenue : T-shirt, jean délavé (et troué).

- Ben quoi, mes vêtements ? demanda-t-il à Reever.

- T'es au courant qu'il faut changer de fringues de temps en temps ? Ça fait un mois que tu te balades avec.

Tyki partit se changer dans la salle voisine. Le silence se fit dans la salle. On entendait seulement le glougloutage de la cafetière et le tictac obsédant de l'horrible pendule que la Rédactrice avait tenu à installer dans la salle. On frappa à la porte.

- J'y vais, dit la Rédactrice en bondissant vers la porte.

Porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Elle attrapa du même geste les quatre jeunes filles qui se trouvaient derrière pour les traîner vers l'intérieur.

- Alors ? Vous les avez ?

- Oui, Mme la Rédactrice. Elles sont prêtes.

- Parfait, parfait, dit-elle en arrachant les feuilles des mains de la pauvre Ruize-chan. Et on ne m'appelle pas « madame », ça vieillit, j'ai horreur de ça. Pour les croissants ou tout autre besoin alimentaire veuillez harceler Reever et Fye là-bas. TYKI !

Les filles allèrent se restaurer pendant que la Rédactrice tournait en rond en hurlant que c'était un scandale de payer des gens pas fichus d'être présents quand on a besoin d'eux.

- Kwâ encore ? demanda le Noé en sortant de la salle de bains.

Temps d'arrêt.

- ça vous plaît pas ? J'ai rien d'autre.

- Tu me désespères. Bon. Tyki, tu rentres là-dedans, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la pièce adjacente qui servait entre autre de dressing, dortoir et réserve. Reever, tu me préviens s'ils arrivent. Fye, tu serais mignon de passer un coup de balai, merci.

Et elle ferma la porte.

« Ça sent… la clope ! TYKI ! C'EST INTERDIT DE FUMER ICI ! »

Fye qui sirotait toujours son café se tourna vers Reever :

- Crois-tu que nous devons en toute conscience laisser Tyki dans la même pièce qu'elle ?

- Ne t'en fais pas il a vu pire.

« MAIS BON SANG ! CONCENTRE-TOI UN PEU ! »

- Il me semble que la Rédactrice est un peu… tendue, dit Sakisha.

- Ah ça ! Mais comprenez-là, elle va devoir interroger tout le monde en une journée. Elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, répondit Reever.

- Et si Tyki n'avait pas mis le feu au plan d'organisation de la journée hier elle serait peut-être moins stressée, enchaîna Fye d'un air innocent.

- Elle lui avait dit de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur.

« Je te dis qu'il vaut mieux interroger Cross avant Allen et… ENLEVE-MOI CE PULL HORRIBLE ! »

« FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! »

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont en train de préparer les questions ?

- Oui… elle en profite pour mettre 2-3 choses au point.

« TU VAS L'ENLEVER CE PULL OUI ? »

Reever regarda sa montre.

- Dans moins de dix secondes, Tyki sort en hurlant qu'il démissionne…

BLAM !

- J'EN AI MARRE ! JE DEMISSIONNE !

- Et voilà. Fye, occupe-toi d'elle, je prends l'autre.

- Sir, yes Sir !, répondit le blond en mimant un salut militaire.

Chacun partit de son côté sous le regard médusé des filles qui se demandaient pourquoi elles avaient accepté ce boulot.

***

- Komui m'avait promis que tout le monde serait là à l'heure !

- Patience, il reste encore cinq minutes. Ils ne vont pas tarder, la rassura Fye.

- Et puis l'inspecteur Leverrier s'est chargé personnellement du transport. Ils seront à l'heure croyez moi, dit Reever.

- Et si le Comte s'était désisté au dernier moment ?

- Mais non, ne vous en faites pas.

- Le Gros était plutôt content de venir, dit Tyki qui arborait une chemise empruntée à Reever.

Toc toc toc.

- Rhaaa, c'est eux ! Va ouvrir Fye !

- Oui Majesté.

Le blond s'exécuta et les invités entrèrent.

Nous passerons sur les détails de l'installation, le tout s'étant fait avec la grâce d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Bref. Cross s'en fumait une avec Tyki, Kanda commençait à se friter avec Allen, Bookman explosait Lavi qui avait cru bon de faire un commentaire sur ses cheveux (Bookman s'est coiffé pour l'occasion), Miranda et Krory étaient silencieux dans leur coin, le Comte était en train de repriser les chaussettes de Tyki et échangeait des astuces tricot avec Tiedoll, Road faisait de l'œil à Allen par-dessus l'épaule de Skin trop occupé à finir son bonbon, les Jasdavid étaient planqués derrière le banc (surement en prévision d'une éventuelle dette de Cross qui pourrait leur retomber dessus), Lulubell était assise et discutait avec Cloud. L'équipe spéciale, c'est-à-dire Kisâ, Sakisha, Miss Tako-chan et Ruize-Chan, assistaient à la scène sans rien dire. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de penser que la journée promettait d'être animée.

- OI ! ON SE TAIT ! hurla Tyki de mauvaise humeur.

- De quoi j'me mêle ? bougonnèrent les jumeaux.

- C'est pas un Noé qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! brailla Cross.

- De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres Tyki-pon ? demanda le Comte.

- Excusez-moi, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, commença Fye.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Merci. Si vous voulez bien accorder un peu d'attention, nous allons vous expliquer le déroulement de la journée et ce que nous attendons de vous aujourd'hui. Je laisse la parole à la Rédactrice.

- Merci Fye. Je suppose qu'à part à certaines personnes, on ne vous a pas expliqué les raisons de votre présence ici. Suite aux montagnes de questions que Komui reçoit chaque jour de la part d'anonymes à propos de vous, exorcistes, nous avons décidé de vous soumettre à un petit interrogatoire. Il se trouve que notre petite enquête nous a montré le clan Noé était tout aussi concerné. D'où votre présence à tous.

- Pas question que je participe à ce truc, bougonna Kanda.

- Oh mais vous êtes obligé Mr Kanda. Il se trouve que pour une obscure raison de récupération de fugitif l'inspecteur Leverrier a trouvé avantage à cette réunion. Il tient vraiment à ce que tout le monde soit coopératif. Ceci étant dit, vous avez droit à une question « joker » où vous n'aurez pas à répondre. Des questions ? Oui, Mr Walker ?

- Y'aura une pause à midi ?

- Non. Autre chose ? Bon, on commence.

* * *

Bon, la machine est lancée. 1ère victime Lenalee Lee !

_***_

_L'équipe :_

La Rédactrice : elle est fortement inspirée d'un personnage de Daniel Pennac ( la Reine Zabo dans la saga Malaussène) et est volontairement égocentrique et tyranique.

Tyki : j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC.

Reever : empêche ses coéquipiers et patron de sombrer dans la folie furieuse. Accessoirement chef de la section scientifique d'une certaine Congrégation.

Fye : tout droit sorti de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, c'est le prof de zen de l'équipe.

Je tiens à remercier Chibi-kitsu, Sakisha, Miss Tako-chan, Ruize-chan, Amanda Tsoyuki et tout ceux que j'ai oublié pour leur participation à l'élaboration (laborieuse) de cette fic.

***

_NB : pour Twilight : pas d'inquiétude il me reste 2 chapitres à poster et ils le seront._


	2. Lenalee

Voilà, voilà...

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

_**Note 1**_ : En ce moment, je m'amuse à attribuer des thèmes aux personnages de DGM. Lenalee a hérité de _Superstar_ de Superbus.

_**Note 2**_ : C'est Tyki qui "pense" les phrases en italique du début.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bien, commençons sans tarder avec nos chers exorcistes. Tyki, questions.

Le Noé s'approcha, une liasse de feuilles dans les mains.

_Ben voyons, les gentils d'abord. On se croirait dans un manga. Autant de sucre, je frise le diabète._

- Oui Tyki, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord.

Sur le coup, le Noé crut qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Arrivé à la déduction que non, il se demanda comment diable cette tortionnaire avait bien pu lire dans son esprit.

- Et arrête de dire du mal de moi en pensées. C'est énervant, dit-elle en rassemblant ses fiches.

_J'vais me coucher moi…_

- On commence donc par Lenalee. Où êtes-vous chère petite ? Ah, la voilà ! Ne soyez pas timide, venez vous asseoir.

L'exorciste s'installa sur la chaise devant l'imposant bureau.

- Vous êtes depuis votre plus jeune âge à la Congrégation. On a découvert votre compatibilité avec les Dark Boots quand vous aviez 6 ans. Jusqu'à l'âge de 9 ans, vous êtes mise en isolement pour cause de problèmes mentaux. Est-ce parce que vous avez assisté à des expériences sur des compatibles forcés ?

- …

- Wow…

- J'ai jeté comme un froid, non ?

- C'est un chapitre un peu délicat…, dit le maréchal Tiedoll.

- Euh, oui bon. Laissez tomber. Ahem… Quand vous aviez 8 ans, Kanda a rejoint l'Ordre. Est-ce vrai que vous l'avez pris pour une fille ?

- Hem oui… Vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes à la Congrégation. Je n'avais aucune amie. Et quand je l'ai vu arriver avec ses cheveux longs…

- J'aurais donné cher pour assister à la scène, dit la Rédactrice.

- Et croyez-moi, c'était pas le plus drôle, intervint Tiedoll.

- Maréchal, votre tour viendra, répondit-elle poliment alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qu'est-ce qui était « plus drôle ». Ça m'étonne qu'il ne vous ait pas découpé en tranches.

- Je cours vite.

- Pas mal. Donc Komui a rejoint la Congrégation quand vous aviez 10 ans. Vous avez ensuite enchaîné les missions et êtes devenue l'assistante de votre frère. Pour la suite, tout le monde connaît l'histoire. Vous aimez cuisiner, surtout les gâteaux au chocolat. J'ai bon jusque là ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. On va passer aux questions. On dit que vous seriez détentrice du cœur précieux : info ou intox ?

- à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout.

- Il n'y a pas une sorte de sensation, une intuition ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Et même si je le savais, vous croyez franchement que je le dirais devant tout le clan Noé réuni ? répondit-elle en désignant du pouce lesdits Noé à l'affut du moindre renseignement.

- Hem… C'est pas faux… Une question plus personnelle à présent, enchaîna la Rédactrice en tassant ses fiches. Vu que vous êtes une des seules femmes exorcistes, y-a-t-il des curieux qui ont essayé de rentrer dans votre chambre ?

- … Posez la question à mon frère.

- Je lance les paris sur Lavi.

- Pour sa défense, je dirais que c'est peut-être un des seuls qui n'ait pas essayé.

- Huh ?

_- _Il se rattrape suffisamment dans les douches.

_- _C'est-à-dire ?

- Un système de miroirs.

- Pas bête.

Sort son Death Note (1) : _penser à demander à Komui._

- Et toujours dans le même thème, le maréchal Cross vous a-t-il déjà fait des avances ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Cross. Qui s'en fout royalement.

- Moui moui moui. Maintenant un sujet qui titille nos reporters. Lenalee, votre jupe est extrêmement courte.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- C'est vraiment Komui qui l'a dessinée ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

- En fait, j'ai retrouvé les dessins d'origine, quand mon frère était à la section scientifique…, répondit-elle en sortant des feuilles de son sac. Voilà.

- Ah oui. D'accord. Effectivement.

Le dessin représente un mannequin avec une jupe longue, chemisier à col et gants.

- J'ai cru comprendre que les documents ont été interceptés en route, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Lavi qui tout à coup se prend de passion pour ses pieds. Finalement, Grand frère a trouvé que cet uniforme m'allait mieux. Avec, bien sûr, un traitement pour la jupe.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais quoi que je fasse, on ne voit jamais dessous. Testée sous rafales de vent de plus de 200km/h, garantie indéchirable et insoulevable, résiste aux conditions les plus extrêmes de température et de pression.

- Je reconnais là votre frère. Au fait, votre Innocence a récemment évolué. Quelle forme préférez-vous : l'ancienne ou la nouvelle ?

- J'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup mes bottes. Au moins je pouvais les enlever. Maintenant j'ai ces anneaux… Mais ce qui m'ennuie le plus, ce sont les sortes de croix que j'ai sur les chevilles. On dirait des stigmates et ça va faire moche à la plage en bikini.

- Parce que Komui vous laisse vous mettre en bikini ?!

- Non, mais qui sait, un jour peut-être… (regard rêveur)

- Ahem… Lenalee, on vous voit toujours heureuse dans la Congrégation, toujours prête à sourire. Existe-t-il quelque chose qui vous mette hors de vous ?

- Que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour défendre…

- Oh pitié ! Arrêtez un peu de faire la petite fille gentille ! On n'est pas à un concours de miss !

- Je peux dire…

- Ce que vous voulez ! Par exemple, moi je ne supporte pas qu'on laisse traîner ses slips usagés par terre. N'est-ce pas Tyki ?

- Mgngngn…, grommela le Noé.

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Allez-y.

- Alors… je ne supporte pas le café, les humeurs de Kanda, l'inspecteur Leverrier, les maréchaux libidineux, le fait qu'Allen puisse s'enfiler de quoi nourrir tout un régiment à chaque repas sans prendre un gramme alors que je dois réfléchir à trois fois avant de mettre de la sauce dans ma salade, les cheveux de Bookman, d'entendre Lavi qui se vante pendant des heures d'avoir ouvert un pot de confiture sans les mains, et je passe sur les blagues vaseuses des Finders en manque après trois mois de mission. Mais je déteste, je hais par-dessus tout Komui Nii-san quand il commence à faire son « frère poule » !

_*un ange, enfin, Fye passe…*_

Tout le monde était sous le choc des révélations et ouvrait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Quelqu'un lança un : « Eh ben… Quand Komui saura ça… » Même Kanda était trop abasourdi pour lancer un de ses traditionnels « Tsss » sarcastiques.

- Pfouah… ça fait du bien…, soupira Lenalee.

- Vie de merde.

- On valide.

- Eh bien… Heu… Merci beaucoup Lenalee !

- De rien !

* * *

(1) Le Death Note : simple cahier où la Rédactrice note ses remarques. N'a aucun pouvoir et ne tue personne au grand désespoir de sa propriétaire.

Personnellement, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins. Mais j'ai du mal avec Lenalee.

Qui sera donc le prochain ? Les paris sont ouverts...


	3. Kanda

Yo ! Voilà la suite des hostilités !

**Disclaimer :** vive Katsura Hoshino !

_Note 1_ : J'ai (un peu) oublié de le préciser, mais cette fic ne contient aucun spoil. Je me base sur la sortie du manga en France (tome 18 à ce jour).

_Note 2_ : Oh que oui Tyki sera interrogé. Mais en dernier.

_Note 3_ : un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. J'aime. Merci particulier à Masaari qui laisse toujours un petit mot ^^

* * *

- Après cet exposé fort heu… intéressant, nous allons passer à la suite. Voyons, voyons… (se bat avec ses fiches) Esclave ! Assistant ! J'aurai besoin de… TYKI ! AUX PIEDS ! De qui doit-on parler maintenant ?

Le Tyki en question courrait dans tous les sens :

- Où qu'il est ? Me dites pas qu'il fait encore la gueule parce que là ça va chier !

- Je crois qu'il est allé faire un tour dans la cour derrière.

- Putain Fye ! T'avais une porte à surveiller !

- TYKI ! De quel droit tu insultes ton collègue ? Si t'as pas fait ton boulot, tu assumes !

- Marreboulotdemerde, grommela Tyki en claquant la porte à la recherche du Kanda perdu.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Kanda. Vu la participation active qu'il compte fournir, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je commence seule et advienne que pourra.

- Rien à foutre, dit une voix.

La Rédactrice tourna la tête vers la voix, c'est-à-dire la fenêtre ouverte dont le japonais se servait comme porte d'entrée.

- Parfait.

Kanda s'appuya contre le mur.

- On commence ?

- Pff…

*****

- Kanda Yû.

- Ouais.

- La biographie va aller vite vu que votre enfance (ainsi que la plupart des questions) a été classée « secret défense » par l'administration centrale. Merci inspecteur Leverrier. Donc à 10 ans, vous devenez élève du maréchal Tiedoll et vous voyagez une année avec lui avant de rejoindre le quartier général. Daisya rejoint l'Ordre un an plus tard. À peu près à cette époque, Jeryy devient chef cuisinier et vous mangez des sobas pour la première fois.

- Tsss…

- Et depuis vous ne mangez que ça ?

- Ouais.

- Et rien d'autre ?

- Non.

Ça, c'est fait.

- Vous aviez 16 ans quand Lavi est arrivé. Vous avez failli le décapiter. Jusque là tout est normal. Vous êtes japonais, vous aimez les sobas et vous n'aimez pas… à peu près tout le reste. Vous mesurez 1m77 pour…

- Hey ! HEY ! C'est quoi ce cirque ? hurla le kendoka en bondissant.

- C'était pour voir si vous suiviez. On va passer aux questions. A propos de la marque que vous avez sur la poitrine, c'est-à-dire le symbole ôm, la vie ou le bruit primitif mais aussi l'univers absolu. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse simplement de votre vie et qu'il évolue en fonction de votre état physique. Toujours est-il que vous ne pouvez mourir tant que vous n'avez pas accompli une mission.

- Où est-ce que vous allez chercher tout ça ? Tsss… ça me fait déjà chier…

- Tout vous « fait chier ». Donc : c'est la vie qui vous est impartie le temps que vous accomplissiez cette fameuse mission. Donc en fait vous êtes déjà mort.

- Non, je confirme que Kanda est vivant, dit Allen en se remémorant la peignée qu'il s'était pris quelques heures plus tôt.

- Merci Mr Walker, j'ai à ma disposition une équipe de professionnels qui connaissent leur métier. Pour en revenir au tatouage, on a aussi pensé à une malédiction.

- Tsss…

- à moins que ça ne soit tout bêtement pour faire joli…

- QUOI ?! Vous vous fichez de moi là ?

- Pas du tout. C'est une théorie comme une autre. Et puis si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'aviez qu'à répondre.

_Tac, dans les dents ! Rédactrice 1, Kanda 0._

- Bien. Vu qu'il n'y a pas encore de morts, on continue à propos de votre mission. De toute évidence, vous devez trouver ou retrouver quelqu'un. Une femme ? Je dis ça pour la forme parce que vous connaissant…

- Et alors de quoi j'me mêle ? dit-il en commençant à dégainer Mugen.

- Un frère ou une sœur. Après tout, vous êtes gémeaux.

- J'vois pas le rapport.

- Ou alors, vos parents. Mais c'est trop banal.

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

- Et là j'ai la vague impression que c'est moi qui fait les réponses. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- La réponse ?

- Joker !

- Bien joué. Chouette, on va pouvoir se lâcher ! Parlons maintenant de votre bracelet.

- Tiens c'est vrai, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu le portais, dit Allen qui trouvait dommage de ne pas participer à une si passionnante conversation.

- URUSEI MOYASHI !

- Du calme mes amis, du calme. Donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Votre bracelet est soit un bijou…

Mugen se retrouva dégainé au quart.

- Soit un sceau et vous vous transformez en monstre si vous l'enlevez.

- C'est déjà un monstre. (Allen, le retour)

- Hein ? (Mugen dégainé à moitié)

- Bien sûr, Mr Kanda si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ne vous gênez pas.

- Joker !

- Trop tard.

- Grmblll…

- Les grognements ne sont pas considérés comme une réponse satisfaisante.

- J'vais vous en donner des réponses satisfaisantes… Le bracelet, c'est juste une coutume.

- Ah bon, dit la Rédactrice d'un ton un peu déçu (elle s'attendait à plus croustillant). Question suivante.

La Rédactrice marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Ah… Euh… Je dois aller chercher Tyki. Miss Tako-chan ? Vous prenez le relai s'il vous plaît ? dit-elle en se levant.

Elle fourra les fiches dans les mains de la pôvre Tako-chan et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie.

*****

- Bon… Euh… Vu que je n'ai pas le choix… Je vais continuer… Euh…

Miss Tako-chan lut les fiches afin de poser la question suivante. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris… OH LA… ! _

- ça vient ? J'ai pas qu'ça à faire !, maugréa Kanda.

- Hum… String ou caleçon ? Héééé !!!, cria-t-elle quand la pointe de Mugen lui arriva sous la gorge.

La question pourtant prononcée dans un murmure était néanmoins arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles du japonais.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris…

Tako-chan tassée au fond de la chaise observait fixement le sourire de requin situé à l'autre bout du katana.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui alors si pouviez…, dit la reporter en tremblant.

- Et ?

- Je m'excuse Mr Kanda, mais s'il vous plaît, baissez ce katana vous me faites peur ! dit-elle en triturant la pointe du katana

- Je préfère.

Et il retourna contre son mur. Miss Tako-chan entendit grésiller sous le bureau.

- Euh… Veuillez m'excuser quelques instants…, dit-elle en se penchant.

« Unité Ténébreux Colérique, ici Commandement. Vous me recevez ? À vous »

Tako-chan se pencha pour découvrir un talkie scotché. Elle décrocha :

- Rédactrice ? Vous êtes où ?

« TYKI ! Ça marche ! Peu importe où je suis. Alors, il a répondu ? »

- À votre avis ?

« Je vois. Plan B. Unité Ténébreux Colérique, continuez l'interview. Fin de la communication »

Le talkie s'éteignit et Tako-chan émergea de sous le bureau.

- Reprenons. Quel est votre genre de…

… _fille._ Temps d'arrêt. _Si je pose cette question, je me retrouve dans le meilleur des cas à l'état de sushi. Vite ! Invente une question !_

- Pourquoi interdisez-vous l'accès de votre chambre aux services d'entretien de la Congrégation ?

- Comment… vous… savez… ça ? grinça le japonais.

- Peu importe.

Miss Tako-chan se félicita intérieurement d'avoir tapé dans le mille.

- ça vous regarde pas.

- Si justement.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on fouille dans mes affaires !

- ça doit sentir le bouc à l'intérieur, dit la Rédactrice en enjambant le rebord de fenêtre précédemment utilisé par Kanda.

- J'suis sûr qu'il ouvre jamais la fenêtre, enchaîna Tyki dans la même position.

- VOS GUEULES ! brailla Kanda.

- On va considérer ça comme une réponse, dit Tako-chan. Pourquoi portez-vous les cheveux longs ? Ça doit être gênant en combat, non ?

- De quoi j'me mêle ?

- Je rappelle à votre aimable personne que vous êtes obligé de répondre, dit la Rédactrice dans un coin.

- Joker !

- Déjà fait.

- …

- Franchement Yû, dit Tiedoll. Tu préfèrerais te faire brûler vif plutôt que d'avouer ça te plaît ?

- …

Et le regard qu'il lança à son maître contenait toute la haine qu'il est possible de mettre dans un regard assortit d'un « Vous le vieux, on vous a pas sonné ».

- Bien. Vu que vous avez déjà utilisé votre joker, je vais pouvoir vous demander : qu'est-ce que vous détestez le plus chez votre maître ?

- Tsss… Quand il est nostalgique.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Un cas difficile ? J'aime. Miss Tako-chan veuillez me laisser la place, je vous prie.

La reporter se leva et au moment de croiser son employeur :

« Vous, je vous retiens. »

« … », répondit la Rédactrice en exhibant son sourire le plus innocent.

*****

- Alors, alors. Il reste deux questions et j'aimerai vivement que vous mettiez du votre.

- Tsss…

- Vous vous entendiez bien avec votre coéquipier ?

- Marie ?

- Non, Daisya.

- De toutes façons, il ne s'entend avec personne.

- Ta gueule Moyashi !

- Certes, mais Daisya et vous aviez presque le même âge et…

- L'abruti aux bandages débiles ?

- Yû-kun, tu es sans cœur, dit Tiedoll en écrasant une larme. Daisya te considérais comme un frère.

- Ah ouais ? Un frère qui vous enferme une semaine dans un placard parce que…

Kanda s'était brusquement refermé comme une huître. Rouge, l'huître.

- La suite !

- Pas moyen.

- Ok. La question sera posée à votre maître.

- Si vous faites ça je…

- Oui ? Vous me menacez ? Sachez que mon équipe me défendra corps et âme jusqu'à ce que…

- Oh oh, j'aimerais bien voir ça, dit Tyki en réprimant un sourire.

- Le salaire ne sera pas versé en cas de décès de ma personne.

- QUOI ? hurla Tyki en frappant des deux poings sur le bureau, faisant voler quelques feuilles. KANDA ! SI TU TOUCHES A UN CHEVEU…

- Tsss… Noé…

- Tyki, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Excusez-le, il devient très susceptible quand on parle de son salaire. Bon, dernière question. Pourquoi cette passion pour les fleurs de lotus ?

- …, répondit Kanda.

- Parce qu'il y en a une dans votre chambre.

- …

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir. Le Comte en fit tomber ses aiguilles à tricoter et Cross sa cigarette (bon sang, on lui a déjà dit que c'est interdit de fumer !).

- …

- Euh, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- …

- Kanda…

- Eh bé quoi « Kanda » ?

- …

- Il… aime… les… fleurs ?

- YARRGGGHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Je m'excuse vivement auprès de toi Miss Tako-chan... Je ne voulais pas te faire passer si près de la mort, mais Kanda est sssiiiiii difficile à gérer ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des erreurs de mise en page/frappe/et autres, mon ordinateur et la connexion internet ont subitement décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Laissez des reviews (par exemple si vous avez des questions pour Cloud, je prends), je ne mords pas. Hibari-kun par contre...


	4. Cloud

B.O.N.J.O.U.R. !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

_Note 1 : _Miss Tako-Chan, si tu veux faire péter la boutique, sache que les murs sont en béton suffisamment armé pour résister à une apocalypse. Hin hin ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

_Aucun exorciste n'a été maltraité pendant le tournage..._

* * *

Ce fut un bref intermède qu'on aurait censuré dans n'importe quelle production sensée et vous aurait passé à la place un documentaire fort instructif sur la langouste. Vu que nous ne sommes absolument pas une production sensée, que je n'aime pas particulièrement les langoustes et que c'est toujours un plaisir de connaître le résultat d'un pétage de câble à la Kanda, nous allons vous décrire la situation :

Un banc cassé, la salle en désordre (doux euphémisme pour qualifier le foutoir ambiant), les cheveux de Bookman diminués de quelques centimètres par Kanda qui voulait juste raccourcir Allen, Krory dans un état comateux conséquent parce qu'il s'est pris l'attaque de Bookman destinée à Kanda. Placides, les Noés ont sagement regardé les exorcistes se tartiner la gueule à grands coups de latte sans même avoir besoin de leur aide. Allen était encore sous le choc de la révélation (_Kanda… aime… autre chose que Mugen et les sobas ?!_ répétait-il sans cesse d'un air hébété) et Lavi avait miraculeusement évité les attaques du japonais furibard. Tiedoll avait érigé une barrière d'Innocence autour de son nécessaire à couture avec une rapidité surprenante, résultat d'un entraînement quotidien à l'humeur belliqueuse de son élève. Pour les autres, ils ont fait comme ils ont pu pour éviter de prendre des coups et de devoir les rendre. Le retour au calme ne fut permis que par l'intervention de l'inspecteur Leverrier et de la troupe d'élite des Crows. Les journalistes avaient évacué dans la cour tout bêtement parce qu'elles n'ont pas de pouvoir surnaturels et que c'était toujours mieux que la Rédactrice qui avait suivi les événements de sous son bureau.

On (Tyki) était allé chercher des chaises et Fye balayait la salle. Reever, quand à lui, s'occupait des blessés.

Pendant que ses subordonnés nettoyaient le bazar occasionné par le cyclone, la Rédactrice rédigeait (c'est son boulot d'ailleurs) le résumé ci-dessus et remplissait les diverses formalités de remboursement des dommages destinées à Leverrier :

- Tyki, tu penses que « ordinateur portable » ça passera en note de frais ? demanda la Rédactrice, stylo en l'air.

- On n'a pas d'ordinateur.

- Je sais. C'est l'occasion d'en avoir un.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Majesté, la cargaison de Nutella que vous vous êtes fait importer d'Italie est passée en tant que telle, fit le Noé.

- Oui, mais là c'était du minimum vital.

- Ben, tentez toujours.

- à propos, dit-elle sans relever la tête. Reever, il est formellement interdit d'utiliser une potion « répare-tout » et Tyki, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes tentacules dépasser, tu te trompes. Ah oui, Fye, fais ce que tu veux.

*****

- Veuillez nous excuser de cette petite interruption (tasse ses fiches). Quelqu'un s'est occupé d'Allen ? Ah bien. Reever, il sera rétabli pour tout à l'heure ?

- No problem.

- Y'a Lavi qui traîne par terre, qui s'en charge ? Merci Bookman. Donc, j'appelle Mlle Nine Cloud, si vous le voulez bien.

Cloud s'approcha et s'assit, croisant jambes et bras, Lau Shimin sur l'épaule.

- Appelez-moi Cloud.

- D'accord. Bon, petite biographie. Vous êtes américaine, votre innocence est de type symbiotique animal, vous aimez le fromage et chouchouter Lau Shimin et vous détestez ahem… les hommes inutiles.

- Je confirme.

- Par hommes inutiles, vous ent…

- Cross.

- Bien. D'accord. Désolée que vous ayez à cohabiter mais on a eu un mal dingue à le ramener.

- ça explique bien des choses.

- Hem. Bon. Avant de devenir exorciste, que faisiez-vous ?

- Je travaillais dans un cirque.

- Hmm… Je t'imagine bien en dompteuse… Tenue de cuir, grrrr…

Cross, la délicatesse faite homme.

- Heu, Maréchal ? Pas de commentaires s'il vous plaît.

- Effectivement, j'étais dompteuse, enchaîna Cloud en ignorant l'interruption. De fauves.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous avez un fouet ! à ce propos, est-ce que ce fouet est aussi une Innocence ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous en séparez jamais.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule Innocence à la différence de certains. Ce fouet à deux fonctions. Primo : ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Deuxio : c'est un anti-nuisible radical. Suis-je claire, Marian ?

- Fouette-moi ! répondit ce dernier.

- Tu le demandes si gentiment, dit-elle en se levant, un vague sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît ! réagit la Rédactrice en sentant la situation lui échapper dangereusement. Maréchal Cross, vous avez envie de prendre l'air, hein ? Tyki, tu l'accompagnes !

Le comité d'évacuation de maréchal pervers maugréa sa joie manifeste pendant tout le trajet banc-porte.

- Bien sûr, les corvées c'est pour qui ? C'est pour bibi !

- Whoo ! Râle pas ! Cigarettes ?

- Je veux bien, merci maréchal.

*****

- Avez-vous déjà eu un disciple ?

- Effectivement. C'était il y a longtemps… J'ai eu trois disciples dans le temps, elles sont décédées lors de la purge organisée par le Comte…

- Je propose une minute de silence pour nos chers disparu(e)s, déclara Fye.

- Hé oh ! On va passer trois heures sur chaque…

- Rédactrice ! Et votre sens moral alors ?

- Ah ? Elle a un sens moral ? se demanda Tyki accoudé à la fenêtre, clope au bec.

- J'ai pas sonné les cloches, il me semble. Minute de silence donc.

… (silence à tenir pendant 1 minute, top chrono !)

- Votre innocence est ce petit singe, enchaîna la Rédactrice sans plus de cérémonie parce qu'elle n'a pas que ça à faire. Comment est-ce que vous vous en occupez ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un animal banal, qu'est-ce qu'il mange par exemple ?

- Un peu de tout. Je tiens absolument à ce qu'il goûte de chaque plat.

- Plat ?

- Jeryy prépare chacun de ses repas.

- Est-ce que vous dormez ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, je…

- Hmm, zoophile en plus…

La voix provenait de l'extérieur et la profondeur des basses ne laissait aucun doute quand à son possesseur.

- Là, ça va être un bain de sang, dit Cloud en se levant.

Elle posa Lau Shimin sur le bureau, lui dit d'être sage et sortit dans la cour dire deux mots à son collègue.

- Reever ! Fye ! Faites quelque chose !

- On y travaille, Majesté !

Effectivement, Fye distribuait des boules Quiès à tout le monde parce que « connaissant les belligérants » il valait mieux se « prémunir contre le préjudice auditif » (méthode Reever pour dire que les insultes vont fuser). La scène qui va suivre vue de l'intérieur donnait à peu près ça :

« - CROSS ! ESP… » (moment où la Rédactrice a reçu sa paire de boule Quiès)

« - … ! » répondit-il tout sourire.

« - … ! » répliqua-t-elle avec fureur.

« - … » se marra-t-il.

« - … ! » hurla-t-elle en se préparant à l'attaque.

« … » fit le fouet.

« - WOUUAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE ! » fit Cross (du moins la Rédactrice supposa qu'on fait un bruit de cet ordre quand on est frappé à cet endroit, soupçon confirmé par l'expression de douleur compatissante que prirent tous les hommes de la salle).

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Cloud triomphante qui se rassit comme si de rien n'était.

POP !

- Euh… Tyki ? T'es encore vivant ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien.

- Et le maréchal ?

- Lui par contre…

- Il n'est pas trop abimé j'espère ?

- Son ego en a pris un coup. Il survivra.

- Vraiment désolée Cloud, mais j'en ai besoin juste après. Reprenons. C'est au sujet de votre cicatrice.

- Ah.

- Serait-ce relatif à votre ancienne vie ? Ou peut-être un combat contre un akuma particulièrement résistant ?

- Joker ! Devinez vous-même. (sourire)

- Cloud, êtes-vous vierge ?

- J'admire votre capacité à passer d'un sujet à l'autre et franchement, je me demande si vous ne cherchez pas la mort.

- J'ai une très bonne assurance vie.

- La réponse est non.

- C'est qui ?

- ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien. Profitons que le maréchal Cross soit hem… sorti. Depuis le temps qu'il vous tourne autour, vous n'êtes pas attirée par lui ?

- Pas du tout. « ça » n'est absolument pas mon genre.

- Et « votre genre », ça serait plutôt ?

- Un homme blond aux yeux bleus, grand. Avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, toujours… Et puis une rose rouge dans la main… Ah oui, les cheveux mi-longs, légèrement ondulés. (1)

L'eussiez-vous cru ? Cloud est une grande romantique…

- ça c'est de la description.

- Je sais ce que je veux.

- Genre prince charmant ?

- En gros.

- Serviable, poli, et tout et tout ?

- Voilà.

- Effectivement, rien à voir avec votre collègue. Bien, ce sera tout. Merci.

- De rien.

* * *

(1) Un bonbon à celui(celle) qui trouve de qui je me suis inspirée.

Je pense que ce n'est même pas la peine de dire qui sera le suivant...


	5. Cross

Yosh !

Voilà que je commence à prendre du retard dans mes publications... Ah la la... Bref.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

_Note 1 _: C'était bien France (ou Francis pour les intimes) l'idéal de Cloud. Visiblement trop facile. Pour le bonbon promis, et tant que Bill Gates n'a pas inventé le compressage de bonbon en pièce jointe, veuillez découper selon les traits : ----- bon pour un bonbon-----

_Note 2 _: Merci pour toutes les reviews !!!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tyki ? dit la Rédactrice penchée sur le cadav... corps... Tyki.

Le silence était assourdissant.

… (silence assourdissant)

- T'es encore vivant ? demanda-t-elle en levant le bras. Reever interrompit la baffe qui, pensait-il, aurait largement suffit à réveiller un mort.

- Tout va bien Majesté. Il est juste sonné et, à mon avis, sourd comme un pot, répondit Reever.

- C'est assez embêtant je dois dire.

- C'est très fâcheux.

- HEIN ? dit le Noé en se réveillant.

- Alors on peut dire n'importe quoi, il entendra pas ?

- Oui enfin, presque pas.

- Parfait ! Je devais justement lui annoncer que pour son augmentation, il peut aller se brosser.

- PARDON ?!

- Pas si sourd que ça en fin de compte…

- à mon avis, il fait de la surdité sélective. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai justement quelque chose… qui pourrait… Ah le voilà !

Reever dégaina un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleuâtre d'une de ses poches.

- ça soigne les ampoules, les migraines, les entorses, les torticolis, les brûlures, les ulcères et la paranoïa. J'ai découvert que ça marchait aussi sur la surdité ponctuelle.

- QUOI ?

- Avec un chef comme Komui, vaut mieux être paré à tout. Bouge pas ! dit-il au Noé.

- HEIN ?

- TOI PAS BOUGER !

Reever plaquait Tyki au sol pendant que Fye lui versait des gouttes dans les oreilles.

- ça va mieux ?

- Ouais… J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'akuma est passé dans ma tête…

- C'est normal. Tu étais trop près de la source sonore, diagnostiqua Reever.

- Dans la tête ? Y'a pas eu trop de dégâts alors.

- Vous, c'est pas le moment. Reever, deux aspirines s'il te plaît !

- Bon, moi je continue, dit la Rédactrice. Reever, tu m'as réparer Cross ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, pour la blessure physique il est guéri. Après pour ce qui est de l'ego...

- Merci.

Elle rentra dans la salle retrouver ses chères victimes.

- J'aime pas quand Sa Majesté fait une tête comme ça…, dit Tyki.

- Tu penses ! répondit Reever. Le prochain c'est Cross, alors…

- QUOI DEJA !? Vous êtes dingues ! Ne le laissez pas avec elle ! hurla Tyki enpartant comme une fusée vers la salle.

* * *

- Maréchal Cross Marian. Âge : inconnu. Nationalité : inconnue. Les seules choses que nous savons sur vous sont que vous aimez faire le tour du monde, les femmes, le vin et laisser des dettes à tous ceux que vous côtoyez.

- Ouaip, barytonna Cross en guise de réponse.

- Merci d'enlever vos pieds de sur le bureau. Maintenant que je vous ai sous la main, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ce document intitulé « facture » et contenant beaucoup de chiffres avec beaucoup de zéros est à mon nom.

- Bonne question.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir séjourné dans un palace russe dernièrement.

- Vous devriez.

- Mon salaire ne me le permet pas.

- Dommage pour vous. Faut voir avec le Noé pour les réclamations.

- Je m'en doutais. Voyez-vous Maréchal, la torture n'a plus d'effets sur lui. C'est donc sur vous que je vais devoir déverser mon trop-plein de fureur…

- Vous êtes sérieuse là ? dit Cross qui commençait quand même à s'inquiéter. La preuve : il a enlevé ses pieds du bureau.

- J'ai une tête à rire ? Je croyais pourtant qu'une correction adaptée vous aurait remis à votre place. Cloud, est-ce que…

La Rédactrice fut interrompue par un OVNI.

- ALERTE !!!! hurla Tyki en se jetant sur sa patronne.

- Laisse-moi… dit-elle en se débattant.

- N'y comptez pas ! fit-il en l'immobilisant.

Tout à coup, elle ne bougea plus. Non, elle n'était pas morte comme Tyki eut pu le croire mais bel et bien endormie par une seringue hypodermique habilement lancée via sarbacane par Reever. Va y avoir du remaniement dans les rangs…

- En tant qu'assistant de Sa Majesté, c'est à moi de reprendre le travail lâchement abandonné, il me semble ?

- Tu sais Tiky, on va pas demander à Fye d'interroger le maréchal. Fye ! Viens m'aider !

- Dis que je suis lourde, murmura la Rédactrice à moitié dans les vapes. Et j'entends tout ce que vous… dites... Zzzzz…

-------

- On commence par votre masque, enchaîna Tyki.

- Ouaip. (Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est Cross qui répond ?)

- On pense qu'il s'agit d'un instrument de magie. Des commentaires ?

- Les femmes craquent toutes devant un peu de mystère. Faut jamais déballer ton jeu dès le premier tour.

- Merci, je m'en rappellerai. Et ce savoir magique, d'où le tenez-vous ?

- De la famille Noé.

- Qui précisément ?

- HA, HA !

- D'accord… (fouille dans les fiches) Ah ! à quoi sert le collier que vous avez autour du cou ?

- Je trouve ça mignon.

- Pardon ?

- Wouah la tronche !

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

- J'ai répondu.

- Je vois dans mes fiches que vous possédez deux innocences, dit Tyki qui possédait un sens de l'enchaînement à l'épreuve des balles.

- Et alors ?

- Il me semble que la moyenne c'est un exorciste, une Innocence. Mais plus précisément, ce qui m'intéresse c'est Maria. C'est un cadavre, certes, mais qui était-elle de son vivant ?

- Enfin une question intéressante ! C'était mon unique amour, je ne me suis toujours pas remis de son décès …

- Pardon ?

- P'tain, arrête de faire cette tronche, je plaisante. Je ne la connaissais pas avant, j'ai juste récupéré son corps après sa mort. Tu vois petit, je ne m'entoure que de belles choses. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que mon uniforme est bon pour la décharge.

- Oh, il peut encore faire quelques temps.

- Tu veux rire ? Cette immondice aux couleurs affreuses ne met absolument pas mon teint en valeur. Le noir, j'dis pas, ça va avec n'importe quoi. Sauf que je ne suis pas n'importe quoi. Mais le doré, bof. Puis la coupe est pas terrible. Pour les autres, ça va. Mais ça fait vieux.

- Woohhh ! Y'm'traite de vieux le roux ?

- Marian, encore une remarque de ce genre et je te pends par les…

- Moi j'aime bien mon uniforme !

(Veuillez lire les trois répliques précédentes - respectivement Sokaro, Cloud et Tiedoll- simultanément)

- De toutes façons, on n'est pas là pour parler chiffon. Donc Maria…

- Et je t'ai pas encore parlé de Chomesuke …

Une voix, de la salle d'à côté :

« Eh ! Vous avez assez approfondi le sujet, non ? Tyki, la question de l'âge !… Zzzzz… »

- C'est qui Chomesuke ? continua Tyki.

- Un akuma que j'ai modifié moi-même et …

- TYKI !

- Hum, bon maintenant une question qui n'intéresse personne, mis à part ma chère patronne : quel âge avez-vous ? D'après nos estimations, on (Sa Majesté, moi j'y suis pour rien) dira environ 40 ans …

- BWAHAHAHA ! (pleure de rire) Joker.

- D'accord… Et votre nationalité ?

- Leverrier m'a formellement interdit de répondre.

- Pourquoi ?

- éviter des poursuites, je crois.

- Dettes de jeu ?

- Notamment.

BAM !

- S'kisse passe ?

- C'est rien, Allen a fait un malaise. (Lavi, traînant Allen par les bras).

- Bon, c'est pas grave. (se met à parler à voix basse) Très bien, on va profiter que Lavi soit parti. Certaines rumeurs affirment que vous seriez son père.

- WOUAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai bien fait de venir faire cette interview ! J'avais pas ri autant depuis un moment !

- De rien, c'est fait pour. La réponse ?

- ça dépend. Ce serait qui la mère ?

- Euh… On n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à la question…

- Bah, j'te fais marcher. Non, j'ai pas d'enfant (officiels).

- Maréchal, c'est vous qui avez crée Timcanpy ? continua Tyki.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais on va dire oui.

- C'est bien un golem ?

- Entre autre.

_Entre autre ?_

- Alors, comment se fait-il qu'il puisse manger et grandir ?

- Manger ? Ah tiens, j'en sais rien… Peut-être qu'il veut m'imiter ? Non je dis ça parce qu'une fois je l'ai surpris en train de lire un de mes magazines…

- S'il vous plaît, restez dans le sujet ! (Tyki a peur de se faire renvoyer plus vite que prévu) Pourquoi vous avez dit « entre autre » ?

- Ben, tant qu'à faire j'ai prévu 2-3 trucs utiles histoire de pas me retrouver paumé quand je suis au milieu de nulle part (ce qui est rare). Alors il fait aussi briquet, tire-bouchon et vibr…

- Merci Maréchal, on va passer à un autre sujet si ça ne vous ennuie pas, le coupa Tyki, le nez dans ses fiches. Je vois que nous avons de nombreuses questions sur votre… hem…, sur vos… heu, capacités à séduire les dames.

- P'tain, j'ai bien fait de venir !

_De venir ? Il a fallu aller le chercher par la peau des fesses (musclées) au fin fond de la Sibérie. Il est gonflé ce type !_

- Combien ? (parle à voix basse)

- Hein ?

- Combien de conquêtes ?

- Ah ça ! Euh… alors… Quand j'étais à Philadelphie… puis en Inde… ensuite à Londres… et en Chine… Heu, pour faire simple, on peut faire une estimation globale ?

- Y'en a tant que ça ?

- Je tiens pas un compte précis, mais ça doit bien approcher les… amène ton oreille, petit.

Ce que Tyki fit.

- HIII !!!!

BUNG !

- Hé petit ! Ça va ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire ? demanda Reever qui ramassait les morceaux.

- Ben le chiffre. Ce qu'il m'a demandé quoi. Tu veux…

- Non, non ! Bon, heu… Sakisha ! Tu continues, s'il te plaît ?

La volontaire désignée (victime, oui) se leva.

-------

- Bonjour !

- Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ? (sourire dragueur)

- Sakisha.

- C'est joli. Tu habites où ?

- Maréchal… je travaille là…, répondit la journaliste écarlate.

- Pose tes questions.

- Vos magnifiques cheveux…

- Merci. Je sais. Ils sont parfaits.

- Leur tenue est naturelle ?

- Bien sûr. (marque un temps d'arrêt) Pourquoi ?

- Des rumeurs prétendent que ce serait un brushing.

- Absolument pas ! Qui t'as dit ça mon enfant ?

- Heu… personne, répondit Sakisha en regardant vers la salle de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en croyais pas un mot.

- Qu'une jeune fille telle que vous n'accorde aucun crédit à ces rumeurs calomnieuses. Mes cheveux ont toujours été soyeux. Naturellement.

- Et longs ?

- Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, je ne les ai pas coupés.

- C'est-à-dire, depuis combien de temps ?

- Alors, ça fait… Dites-moi, mademoiselle, serait-ce une technique pour me faire avouer mon âge ?

- Pas du tout (_désolée Votre Majesté, il n'est pas tombé dans le panneau_). Maréchal…

- J'aime quand on m'appelle comme ça… (technique Cross' seduction number one : on s'étale sur le bureau qui nous sépare de notre proie et on se colle un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres)

- Heu…, dit Sakisha en essayant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil de la Rédactrice.

- Je t'écoute… (technique Cross'seduction number two : on fait semblant de s'intéresser à une conversation qui nous emmerde profondément)

- Avezvousdéjàétéamoureux ?

- Hein ?

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

- … (technique Cross'seduction number trois : on prend une pose dramatique, genre « ces souvenirs sont si douloureux à se remémorer »). Oui, il y avait cette femme… Je n'ai jamais su son nom… C'était à Londres, il y a quelques temps. Elle portait une robe rouge, en parfaite harmonie avec ses cheveux écarlates… Elle passa devant moi, alors attablé dans un quelconque hem…, bar. Vision fugitive, un éclair, éblouissant ma vie l'espace d'un instant, beauté fugace… Il ne fut jamais donné de la revoir…

Trémolos dans la voix, regard perdu dans le vide, et toutes les représentantes du beau sexe de la salle en totale admiration.

- Que c'est beau… (Lenalee)

- Quel homme… (Miranda)

- Quel baratineur ! (ça, c'est Allen) Aïe ! Road !

- J'espère que tu seras pareil plus tard Allen.

- Quoi ? Voleur, menteur et infidèle ? Non merci !

- Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible, Marian… (Cloud, totale admiration)

- … (Lulubell, pareil)

- Ooohhh… Quelle belle histoire… (les journalistes)

Retour sur le bureau, où Sakisha, les yeux encore humides, tentait de passer à la suite de son interview.

------

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail !?

Sa Majesté se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle où on l'avait amenée plus tôt afin qu'elle s'y repose. De sa main droite, elle traîne Tyki, plus ou moins amoché. Quelques justifications ont apparemment été apportées quand à l'existence du chèque de la discorde.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur mon bureau ? Vautré en plus !? Sakisha ?

- C'est-à-dire que… on n'a pas vraiment… euh…

- Je vois. Allez vous asseoir Mademoiselle. Maréchal, je sais que vous êtes l'idole de pas mal de monde et un très bon exorciste mais je n'accepterai pas des débordements de ce genre. Je suis payée, très peu d'ailleurs, pour faire cette interview. Et si vous vous amusez à torpiller le moral des troupes, je risquerais de le prendre assez mal. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (Ceci est dit sur le ton « calme avant la tempête »)

- Non, je ne vois pas. (Ceci est dit sur le ton de « je voudrais bien voir ça »)

- Un pain dans la figure comme explications, ça irait ?

- Faites gaffe, elle en est capable… murmura Tyki.

- Ah… Bon, ben, désolé…

- C'est terminé de toute façon. Maréchal Cross, merci d'être venu répondre à nos questions.

- Je peux me tirer ?

- Si vous pouviez rester, tant qu'à faire…

- Bye, bye ! dit-il en se levant.

- L'inspecteur Leverrier vous attend de pied ferme derrière la porte, dit la Rédactrice en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Je vais peut-être rester un peu.

- C'est vous qui voyez.

* * *

_**Concours, 2ème manche **_: Mais qui est donc la mystérieuse inconnue de Cross ?

Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas terrible. Je dois aussi vous informer que la parution des prochains chapitres risques d'être assez aléatoire question temps, pour cause de concours.

Les suivants seront des exorcistes (suspense machiavélique, hin hin ^^)


	6. Lavi et Bookman

BONJOUR ! POURQUOI JE HURLE ? Pour rien en fait. Allez, revoilà la Rédactrice et son équipe de choc !

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino (que dis-je ? Maître Hoshino) est propriétaire de quasiment tout les personnages. Fye m'appartient (ah non ? Zut alors !), la Rédactrice aussi.

* * *

- Rédactrice-samaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai faaaaaaaaaaim ! se plaignit Fye.

- Oui mon petit Fye. Patiente encore quelques instants.

- J'ai la dalle moi aussi ! renchérit Tyki.

- Fye, bouffe Tyki, ça nous fera des vacances.

- C'est pas que je sois contre mais ça risque de me rester sur l'estomac.

- Désolé d'être indigeste.

- J'ai du chewing-gum que j'ai ramené de l'Ordre, proposa Reever.

- Non merci, dit Fye.

- Sans façons, dit Tyki.

- Je m'interdis d'accepter quoi que ce soit d'alimentaire provenant de la Section scientifique, dit la Rédactrice.

- Mesdemoiselles ?

Reever se tourna vers les journalistes qui refusèrent une à une. Pas folles, les filles.

ooOOoo

- Messieurs les bookmen, veuillez approcher s'il-vous-plaît.

- Pour commencer, je suis le seul à avoir le titre de Bookman. L'autre imbécile est encore en formation.

- Arrête de faire ton vieux panda Papi, elle…

- AYAHHHH !

Bookman ne put cependant pas corriger Lavi comme il l'entendait. La rédaction qui avait prévu cette éventualité avait mis au point une technique d'action rapide qui consiste à se jeter sur le vieux en bloc. Ben oui, on n'a qu'une journée pour monter l'interview alors faut éviter d'envoyer la moitié des troupes à l'hôpital. Cela dit, on a quand même eu la bonne idée de rassembler dans la même pièce Allen et Cross, les Noé et les exorcistes… Hem.

Bref, Bookman se retrouva immobilisé d'un côté par Reever, de l'autre par Fye, Tyki s'occupant des jambes.

- Wouah ! s'exclama Lavi, impressionné. Vous voulez pas…

- Nan, c'est juste pour l'interview.

- Dommage.

- Aloooooooooooors, on commence ?

- Je pense ne pas avoir le choix.

- En effet. Vous pouvez le lâcher vous autres.

La troupe d'élite regagna sa place.

- Première question : quand l'arche apparaît, Bookman, vous parlez dans une langue que nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

- Pas question ! C'est une langue que seuls les bookmen connaissent et se transmettent depuis des générations !

- Mais, tu m'en as jamais parlé, Papi ?

- Parce que je commence à me poser des questions sur mon choix pour le bookman junior.

- On n'en saura pas plus ?

- Joker !

- Bravo Papi. Maintenant on va avoir droit aux questions perverses.

- Tout juste. Mais je réserve ça pour plus tard.

ooOOoo

- On va donc passer à la question suivante. Et euh… Lavi ? Je vous dérange ?

Le lapin, pris en flagrant-délit de drague, ne réagit pourtant pas à l'interpellation, préférant de loin continuer à conter fleurette à Kisâ et ses collègues, ignorant délibérément la menace qui se profilait dans son dos. La Rédactrice n'apprécie guère que l'on drague pendant le service. Et surtout quand elle parle. Non mais. Mais elle se sentait lasse. Et Fye avait disparu de son champ de vision. Oh rage, oh désespoir !

- Bien, dit la Rédactrice en se massant les tempes. Bookman, ça ne vous dérange pas de réfléchir pour deux ?

- Oh, vous savez, je fais ça tout le temps.

- Vieux Panda périmé… (Lavi, le retour)

BAFFE !

- Bon, maintenant Lavi n'est plus du tout en état de répondre, constata-t-elle penchée par-dessus son immense bureau. On dit que les Bookmen seraient bien plus impliqués dans cette guerre qu'il n'y paraît ?

- Bien sûr, voyons. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

- On peut en savoir plus ?

- Non. Secret défense.

_Leverrier, je vous hais._

- Le nom de ton coiffeur, Papi ? dit Lavi dans un acte suicidaire.

BAFFE !

- Lavi, parfois je me demande si vous ne le cherchez pas un peu. Enfin… Bookman, veuillez cesser de tabasser votre apprenti, je vous prie.

BUNG ! (tête de Lavi heurtant le plancher. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'a rien. Mécanique d'avant-guerre, faite pour durer)

- Je vous écoute.

- Le sujet est délicat.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que nous ne pouvons rien dire de plus sur la guerre.

- Non, pas ce sujet délicat. Il s'agit de vos cheveux…

Évitement habile du coup de pied spécial kung-fu panda.

-… si vous pouviez juste attendre la fin de la question…

Évitement du coup de pied retour. La rédaction remercie vivement Komui qui a offert les leçons d'arts martiaux et de self-défense.

- C'est bon ?

- Grand-père est assez tatillon en ce qui concerne ses cheveux. (Lavi, qui émerge)

BUNG ! (Lavi, au tapis)

- Bon. Attrapez-le, ordonna la Rédactrice.

Technique spéciale rédaction, deuxième édition.

- Bien. Alors, la question était : comment faites-vous pour que vos cheveux tiennent en l'air ?

- …

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

-… (silence obstiné)

- À l'évidence, non. Ce n'est pas grave, tout est prévu. Reever, nécessaire à analyse.

- Bien chef.

Armé d'une pince à épiler, le scientifique procéda au prélèvement de l'échantillon sous les hurlements et le vif mécontentement de Bookman (c'est qu'il bouge le vieux !).

- Voilà, voilà, dit Reever en mettant le cheveu dans une éprouvette. Je reviens quand j'ai fini.

- Merci. Lâchez-le.

Une fois à terre, Bookman partit bouder dans un coin.

- Attendez Bookman ! J'ai pas fini les questions !

- M'en fiche, je répondrai pas ! Na ! rétorqua l'ancien.

- Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant.

- J'vais me gêner !

- Tyki, fais quelque chose ! supplia la Rédactrice

- Et quoi ? Je lui mets une fessée et je le prive de dessert ?

- Si ça peut marcher.

- Majesté…

- Mais non andouille ! Tu coures derrière et tu me le ramènes ! Presto !

ooOOoo

- Bon. Lavi ?

- Je suis prêt à répondre à mon fan-club.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr (c'est nous qui les faisons les questions, pour qui y se prend lui ?). Qu'y-a-t-il derrière le bandeau que vous avez sur le visage ?

- Ben, mon œil. Enfin, il y avait mon œil.

- Comment l'avez-vous perdu ?

- Joker ! Y'a pas plutôt une question sur mon physique de rêve ?

- Non, enchaîna la Rédactrice. On va donc passer à…

- Je mesure 1m74, j'ai les yeux verts, de magnifiques cheveux roux…

- Lavi…

- … je n'ai pas de famille. Mes mensurations sont…

- Lavi…

- … et attention, j'entretiens ! Musculation tous les jours et…

- LAVI !

BAFFE !

- Nom de… TYKI ! hurla la Rédactrice. Je t'avais dit de surveiller Bookman !

- C'est pas lui, il est parti bouder au fond de la cour, dit le Noé accoudé à la fenêtre.

- Ah bon. ET ARRETE DE FUMER ! Mais si ce n'est pas Bookman, c'est qui ?

- Euh… Majesté… Je crois que c'est…

Reever désigna :

- Tu vas pas me dire que c'est… Fye ?

- Bé si.

- Il doit vraiment avoir les crocs alors. Lavi ? Vous êtes mort ?

- Pas encore…

- Allez, on va enchaîner sur une question facile, je suis gentille. Tyki, arrête de te marrer. Pourquoi est-ce que l'animal qui vous est associé est le lapin ?

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Moi, un lapin ?

- D'ailleurs, je me suis un peu renseignée à ce sujet… « Les lapins sont présents un peu partout sur la planète et se répartissent en neuf genres, tous classés dans la famille des léporidés, avec leurs proches parents les lièvres. Ce ne sont donc pas des rongeurs mais des lagomorphes, une branche cousine qui comprend les lièvres et les lapins… »

- Et alors ?

- J'ai pas fini. « Le lapin, rongeur de cordages, fait partie de la superstition des marins, et par extension du monde du théâtre qui employait des anciens marins. Ils le désignent par des périphrases comme « l'animal aux longues oreilles » ou « cousin du lièvre » sous peine de porter malheur. » J'ai fini.

- Sympa…

- Ahhh ! C'est pour qu'il nous arrive toujours des merdes quand tu prends le bateau !

- Merci Allen… En matière de malédiction, tu peux parler.

- En plus son maillet ne marche pas sur la mer, dit Bookman qui trouve que, finalement, dehors c'est bien aussi.

- Une vraie plaie, renchérit Lenalee.

- Toi aussi Lenalee ? Oooohhh monde cruel ! se lamentait Lavi.

- Excusez-moi une seconde, dit la Rédactrice en se tournant vers son souffre-douleur préféré. Qu'est-ce-que-tu-veux-encore-Tyki ?

- Oh c'est bon ! Mordez pas ! C'est arrivé pour vous, dit-il en posant un énorme paquet sur le bureau.

La Rédactrice s'attaqua à l'ouverture du colis qui s'avéra plus coriace qu'un akuma level 4. Oui. Après maintes coupures et injures envers cette invention diabolique qu'est le scotch, la Rédactrice en extrait :

- On dirait… des petites bouteilles…

- De l'encre rouge ? proposa Tyki.

- Non, plutôt du…

- Attendez, y'a une lettre ! dit Tyki en lisant le pli. C'est signé : « Kuro…

Tyki fut interrompu par une tornade.

- PLACE ! Place ! C'est pour moi ! rugit Fye (le Fye peut rugir) en atterrissant sur le bureau (le Fye vole). Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement un petit creux…

L'Ange s'envola vers d'autres z-horizons en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Tyki et la Rédactrice se regardèrent :

- Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il va faire avec… Bon, on continue !

ooOOoo

- Lavi, comment avez-vous découvert votre compatibilité ?

- En tant que Bookmen, ma compatibilité était courue d'avance.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi un maillet ? Par exemple, les aiguilles d'acupuncture pour Bookman, c'était normal.

- Parce que cette andouille n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fouiller dans les affaires de la section scientifique.

- Papi…

- Tiens, vous ne boudez plus ?

- Je vous explique.

L'ancien (le vieux, oui) prit place pendant que la Rédactrice se disait qu'elle ferait bien de prendre une aspirine. Tyki qui fait l'idiot, ça tape sur le système. Et Fye qui n'était pas là ! Hem. Donc Bookman reprit ses explications :

- La section scientifique produit plusieurs modèles à partir de l'Innocence brute. L'exorciste prend ensuite possession de son arme une fois que l'Innocence est sous une forme stable.

- Oui mais…

- Il y avait plusieurs « projets » sur la table. Et alors, bien sûr, il a mis la main sur le maillet.

- Papi…

- Pourquoi le maillet ? Certainement parce que c'était le seul objet à disposition le plus susceptible de produire un ignoble bazar.

- J'avoue mais…

- Manque de pot, c'était justement son Innocence.

- Je ne savais pas et…

- Alors ce bougre d'idiot a mis la main dessus en disant « grandis ! »

- Pour rigoler…

- Le maillet s'est mis à grandir.

- Par pur hasard, je tiens à le…

- Et il a démoli la moitié de la pièce. Après il a fallu ranger toutes les expériences de Komui.

- Quel emmerdeur.

- Vous voyez…

- Je vous plains, Bookman. Et donc Lavi, pourquoi tombez-vous amoureux de toutes les filles que vous voyez ?

- Je fais ça, moi ?

- C'est un pervers.

- Merci Papi, je te revaudrai ça.

- Je dirais même plus, un pervers extraverti. Ahhh, vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure…

- Désolée pour vous. Moi c'est plutôt le contraire, dit la Rédactrice.

- Pardon ?

- Obligée d'établir un périmètre de sécurité à chaque fois qu'on sort toute l'équipe…

- Oui, je sais, j'ai un fan club très étendu.

- Pas d'équivoque, Tyki. Je parlais de Fye. Toi, tu tiens plus du clodo, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Attendez… dit Lavi. Un clodo… On dirait le type dans l'Arche, avec les lunettes, hein Allen ?

- Oui, cul-de-bouteille. Le type que j'ai plumé au poker.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! se vexa Tyki. Je l'ai laissé gagner d'abord.

- Mais oui, Tyki. On te croit.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Majesté, la cuisante défaite que vous subîtes…

- Atteeeeention ! Tu m'exaspères, Tyki ! Atteeeeention ! Reever, une aspirine s'il te plaît…

_Un pschitt dans un verre plus tard…_

- Au fait Lavi, pourquoi avez-vous toujours une écharpe ?

- Ah ça !

- Oui ça.

- C'est Papi qui veut que je la mette.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… C'est pour le style, je crois.

- C'est débile.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Surtout que ça ne va pas du tout avec votre nouvel uniforme.

- Mais ça fait ressortir mes yeux.

- Comme si on regardait les yeux.

- C'est pas la première chose qu'une fille regarde chez un homme ?

- Si si bien sûr. Quand à votre nationalité, serait-ce possible que vous soyez irlandais ?

- Pas plus que ça. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes roux aux yeux verts.

- Bonjour les clichés !

- La ferme, Tyki.

- En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Quand on devient Bookman… Oui, « aspirant Bookman » Papi, on laisse complètement sa vie passée. Donc je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

- Wooo…

- Quoi ?

- ça fait bizarre de vous voir sérieux… Ah, maintenant que j'y pense ! Lors de votre « résurrection », pourquoi avez-vous fait référence aux sous-vêtements de Kanda pour savoir s'il était encore en vie ?

- … Heu, on peut parler d'autre chose ? dit Lavi en s'épongeant le front.

- Tiens c'est vrai, tu n'avais pas fini ta phrase… (Allen en mode sadique)

- Alors ?

- Hem… C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Ça remonte à un moment… Avec Papi, on venait d'arriver à la Congrégation. Vous êtes sûre qu' « il » n'est pas là ?

- Kanda a été évacué par notre… hum, service d'ordre (_merci Inspecteur Leverrier_). Parlez sans soucis.

- Alors en fait, il y avait une histoire à propos de caleçons disparus dans la laverie. Du coup, il a décidé que…

Lavi se retourna pour constater qu'Allen en train de se choper la scoliose du siècle à force de se contorsionner pour entendre l'intégralité de la conversation.

- Attendez, je vais vous le dire à l'oreille.

- … (chuchotements)

- Lui-même ! À la main ! s'exclama la Rédactrice.

- Chut !

- Oups… (à voix basse) Mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai vu près du ruisseau en train de les nettoyer.

- Et… souvent ?

- Bé, c'est Yû. Donc je pense qu'il se décide quand ça gratte… ou quand on lui dit que ça sent le rat crevé.

- Élégant. Et il sait que vous savez ?

- À mon avis, il a des doutes.

- Mais oui, suis-je bête. Vous alliez l'hurler dans l'Arche.

- C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. S'il ne réagissait pas à ça, c'est qu'il était mort.

- Effectivement, imparable. Bien, merci pour ces précisions Lavi.

_Dans son Death Note_ : prévoir une expédition près du ruisseau de la forêt de la Congrégation vers 5h00 du matin. But : détermination du genre de sous-vêtements. Avis personnel : caleçons. Mais reste à prouver…

- Pour finir, Lavi, bien que sachant pertinemment que Kanda déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, pourquoi persistez-vous à le faire ?

- Pourquoi j'appelle Yû par son prénom ? Parce qu'il s'appelle Yû.

- Mais il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Yû.

- Yû est très susceptible.

- Maréchal Tiedoll ! ça faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas intervenu !

- Je suis toujours enchanté de parler de Yû.

- On avait remarqué.

- Alors il faudrait pas que je l'appelle Yû ? demanda Lavi.

« JE VAIS LE BUTER ! » hurla un cyclone brun.

- Quand on parle de Yû…

- Oh ! T'es revenu Yû !

- Il me prend pour un con l'andouille ?

- Quelle vulgarité mon petit Yû…

- OH VOUS…

DRING ! DRING ! (oui, dans mon univers, les téléphones sont encore à cadran et font « dring ! »)

La Rédactrice décrocha, une main sur l'oreille pour atténuer le vacarme croissant :

- Oui ? … Hein ? … Inspecteur Leverrier ? Quelle bon… surprise ! ... Oui… Yû Kanda ? Oui, nous l'avons récupéré. … Non, pas de dégâts. … Pas _encore_ de dégâts. … Non, ce n'est pas la peine de sanctionner l'inspecteur Link. Le pauvre petit. … Oh, vous savez, on a le maréchal Tiedoll. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de s'occuper de son élève. … Hein ? … Désolée, je ne vous entends pas bien, Kanda exprime tellement fort sa joie de revenir ici … Pardon ?... Cross ? … Ah non, il a préféré rester un peu avec nous. Oui. … C'est ça. … A vous aussi.

La Rédactrice raccrocha.

- Où en étions… OUCH !

Le silence se fit.

ooOOoo

« Vous croyez qu'elle est… »

« Non. »

« Vous croyez qu'elle a vu ? »

« Je ne l'espère pas pour toi, Tyki. »

« Vous croyez que je vais me faire… »

« Au moins, oui. »

« Aïe… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste dans les vapes »

« Quelle idée aussi d'envoyer un dictionnaire pour… »

« C'est bon, ça va ! Reever, aide-moi à l'emmener de l'autre côté. »

* * *

Long, hein ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^


	7. Miranda

Yosh !

Désolée, j'ai oublié la distribution de bonbons l'autre jour. Mea culpa (pour baffer l'auteur, tapez 1). Donc la mystérieuse inconnue de Cross est… (roulements de tambour)… Madam Red ! Bravo à ChibiKitsu, Miss Tako-chan, Fyekawai et Sakisha.

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino est propriétaire de quasiment tout les personnages. Fye m'appartient (ah non ? Zut alors !), la Rédactrice aussi.

Je dois préciser que la pièce adjacente à la salle d'interview et qui sert de chambre/débarras/cellule d'isolement/infirmerie est insonorisée.

_Thème Miranda : Zombie - The Cranberries (logique, non ?)_

* * *

La vie reprit son cours. Dans un grand élan de bonté et parce qu'il trouve toujours le moyen de refiler les corvées aux autres, Tyki envoya Kisâ dans la fosse aux lions (dans le rôle du lion : Miranda).

- Mais… je devais interroger Allen, non ?

- Changement de programme, tu prends Miranda, rétorqua le Noé.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tirage au sort, dit-il en rangeant des feuilles. Puis c'est pas une corvée.

- Fais-le alors, répondit la journaliste.

- Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique. Je commande, tu obéis.

- Ok. Ce sera transmis à l'autorité compétente.

- Hem…

Le Noé transpira. _Si elle se remet un jour…_, pensa-t-il.

Ne t'inquiète pas Tyki, elle se remettra. Elle est juste un peu... indisponible pour le moment.

-ooOoo-

- Nous allons donc commencer sans plus tarder. Miranda ? Veuillez venir vous asseoir, merci. Première question : qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de vous retrouver en communauté après avoir vécu seule si longtemps ?

- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse !

Miranda s'immobilisa dans un sourire infiniment peu naturel.

- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? demanda la journaliste.

- Parce que je suis heureuse d'être ici… Je crois.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Qui est-ce qui vous fait peur ?

- Lui, dit l'exorciste en se tassant sur sa chaise et désignant d'un doigt discret…

- Kanda ?

Hochement de tête.

- Il fait peur à tout le monde. Il vous suffit de l'éviter et vous n'aurez aucun problème.

- Je ne crois pas. Voyez-vous, un jour, par inadvertance, j'ai failli rentrer dans sa chambre…, commença-t-elle tout bas.

- Ah, je vois…

- Et il est arrivé juste au moment où je tournais la poignée… J'ai eu si-si pee-euu-ur ! sanglotta-t-elle en sortant un immense mouchoir. Heureu-sement que Lena-lee était… _snif_… là, il voulait… me… découper en mor-ceaaauuux !

- Rhoo ! Yû ! Franchement ! s'indigna Tiedoll.

Le maréchal se planta devant son élève, les poings sur les hanches à la manière d'une mère qui gronde son gamin. Ce qui était un peu le cas d'ailleurs.

- Mais on arrivera jamais à te caser si tu agis comme ça avec toutes les jeunes filles ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Bouillonnant intérieurement, Kanda ne répondit pourtant rien. Leverrier lui avait promis un tas de choses pas racontables s'il s'amusait encore une fois à faire le tsunami dans la salle. Et Kanda n'est pas (encore) suicidaire. Donc il obéit (mais découpe Leverrier en pensée). Est-ce que l'Inspecteur avait pris en compte que son maître pouvait passer en mode « paternel » ?

- Allez, va t'excuser ! Dépêche-toi !

- Merci beaucoup Maréchal mais vous pouvez vous rasseoir, coupa Kisâ qui voulait éviter, tant qu'à faire, une nouvelle boucherie.

- Vous pensez ?

- Mais oui. Il s'excusera plus tard. On continue. Une boîte de Kleenex, s'il-vous-plaît !

-ooOoo-

- Je ne veux pas vous euh… vexer, aussi si vous ne voulez pas répondre à cette question je comprendrai.

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on ait pensé à moi pour cette interview !

- Comme vous voulez. Donc, vous avez une personnalité plutôt fragile. Êtes-vous déjà allée consulter un psy ?

- Hem… oui… Quand j'ai perdu mon horloge.

- Votre… horloge ? s'étonna Kisâ.

- Oui, pour fabriquer une arme, on a dû la… (larmes aux yeux) couper… en deux… BOUHOUHOU !

_Ok. C'est pire que prévu._

- Non, ne pleurez pas Miranda !

- Ma seule amie ! Je l'ai laissée mourir !

_Je dois rire ou pleurer ?_ pensa la journaliste.

- OUIN !

Miranda s'affala sur le bureau pendant que les journalistes se jetaient pour tenter désespérément de sauver quelques feuilles de la noyade. Feuilles trèèèès importantes car classées dans un dossier « PAS TOUCHE » et qui contiennent toutes les notes des recherches effectuées par l'équipe. La Bible, quoi. Le genre de truc qui a valu à Tyki une semaine de travaux forcés pour avoir renversé son café dessus quelques temps plus tôt.

- Voyons, Miranda…, tenta Miss Tako-chan pour la consoler.

- JE SUIS BONNE à rieeeennnn !

Essorage de feuille. Désespérées, les journalistes regardèrent Fye, qui lui-même regardait Reever, qui lui-même regardait Tyki qui s'en foutait royalement et préférait se curer le nez (ceci est une fiction les enfants, ne faites jamais ça chez vous. Ni en public).

- Mais non… Tant que vous n'êtes pas euh… mauvaise à tout…

- ça veut dire la même chose, non ?

- Ta gueule, Tyki, lança Reever dans une parfaite imitation de la Rédactrice. Miranda, n'écoutez pas cet abruti de base. Si vous êtes exorciste, c'est que vous servez tout de même à quelque chose !

- Euh… commença Kisâ. Pour votre horloge, maintenant, elle est toujours euh…, plus ou moins avec vous, non ?

L'exorciste releva la tête. Ruize-chan en profita pour chiper une pile de feuille contenant la suite de l'interview. Tête affligée à la vue de l'encre qui bavé. Ayons une pensée pour le psy qui s'est occupé d'elle.

- Ah oui… Snif… Vous avez raison… Snif…

- Et arrêtez de pleurer, ordonna Kisâ. Tyki ! Sèche-cheveux ! S'il te plaît !

-ooOoo-

- Miranda, quelle est votre vision personnelle de votre innocence ? (elle continue son interview tout en séchant les feuilles… si c'est pas pro ça !)

- Elle est merveilleuse ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurai voulu garder mon horloge mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices…

- Moui. Pitié, ne recommencez pas à pleurer… (_La fatigue me gagne_)

- … Non…, bafouilla Miranda en retenant ses larmes. C'est bon, ça ira. Eh bien en fait, quand je me sers de mon innocence, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être utile.

- Ah… Juste « utile » ? Vous sauvez des vies quand même !

- C'est vrai…

- Un peu d'orgueil, bon sang !

- Oui, je sauve des gens…

- Et ?

- …

- Vous éliminez des akumas !

- Et j'élimine des akumas… mais les akumas, c'était des gens avant… Donc, quand je tue un akuma, je prends une vie… Donc je tue une personne… Non, deux personnes… JE SUIS UNE MEURTRIERE !

_Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble…De toute façon maintenant elle peut noyer le bureau. Vu ce qui reste à noyer…_

- Hem…, toussota Kisâ en constatant le résultat désastreux du séchage. La Rédactrice va me tuer. Au moins.

- Je suis désolée pour vos feuilles. Attendez, je vais vous aider à les sécher ! dit Miranda pendant qu'elle se levait et renversait le pot à crayons.

- NON ! Non ! l'arrêta Kisâ. C'est bon, je me débrouille.

- Je suis une bonne à rien…

- C'est déjà pas mal de le reconnaître.

- Tyki, ta gueule. Là… Mouais, le résultat n'est pas génial… Ce n'est pas grave, je vais improviser. Alors, euh  
… Vous avez des gri-gri contre votre poisse persistante ?

- Bien sûr ! Je les ai toujours avec moi !

Miranda sortit des poches de sa tenue d'exorciste : un fer à cheval, une patte de lapin, un trèfle à quatre feuilles…

- Et vous arrivez à bouger avec ça ?

Avant que Kisâ ne lui explose la tronche à grands coups de latte, Reever et Fye entraînèrent Tyki à part :

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un vérifie l'état de Sa Majesté, commença Reever.

- Il ne faudrait pas que son état empire…, ajouta Fye.

- Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est malade…

- Et alors ? bourrina Tyki qui est toujours long au démarrage.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement.

- PIERRE ! FEUILLE ! CISEAUX !

- Rhaaa merde ! Vous savez que je perds toujours à ce jeu !

- Justement Tyki. Justement.

- Donc je vais voir où en est la Rédactrice.

- Vas-y.

- Je vais être seul dans la pièce avec elle.

- Oui.

- Pas question, asséna le Noé.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, dirent les deux blonds en poussant le pôvre Tyki dans la salle de repos.

-ooOoo-

Pendant que Tyki se faisait l'effet d'être mené à l'abattoir, Kisâ continuait paisiblement son interview en ignorant le raffut que le trio provoquait devant les réticences du Noé.

- Et vous aimez lire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui ! Beaucoup !

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Les frères Karamazov, Les Misérables, Crimes et Châtiments, Les Hauts de Hurlevent, A la recherche du temps perdu…

- Ok, ok, merci. Eh ben, vous ne lisez que des pavés !

- J'ai beaucoup de temps libre et je dors très peu.

La discussion fut brièvement interrompue par un claquement de porte. Porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Tyki et contre laquelle Reever était appuyé tandis que Fye la fermait à clé. Ils firent signe à Kisâ de continuer.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que vous avez des cernes sous les yeux ?

- Certainement.

- Pourtant c'est relativement calme à la citadelle, non ?

- Oui oui, mais ce n'est pas ça…

- …

- Je me réveille toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier si mon horloge, enfin, mon innocence, est toujours là.

- …

- Miranda…, soupira Kisâ.

- Quelle idiote ! dit quelqu'un dans la salle.

- J'vois pas le problème. Kanda dors bien avec Mugen, dit Allen.

Kisâ et l'ensemble des journalistes (et les exorcistes et les Noé… tout le monde, quoi) se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Allen.

- On peut savoir comment vous savez ça ? demanda Kisâ.

Chtong… (signe annonciateur d'explosion imminente chez le japonais de service)

- …

- Alors ? (ça se voit pas dans le texte mais le « alors » est volontairement allongé afin de l'alourdir de sous-entendus)

- Euh… c'est de notoriété… publique…, bégaya Allen.

- Jolie parade, mais je ne suis pas convaincue. Nous reviendrons sur cet intéressant petit détail lorsque ce sera à votre tour, Allen. Je crois que j'en ai fini avec vous Miranda.

- Merci.

- C'est à nous de vous remercier. Allez-vous asseoir.

Sixième interview bouclée. Le staff s'accorda une légère pause café. Et réapprovisionnement pour Allen qui dévorait le stock de croissant. Le pauvre, il a eu des émotions fortes. Kanda a essayé de l'étrangler ni vu ni connu. Mais l'argumentation de son maître l'a convaincu de passer outre (« je vais te donner une fessée » est un bon argument). Les autres furent priés de s'aérer dans la cour sous contrôle de l'organisation Centrale. Fye en profitait pour passer le balai, Reever désamorçait les pièges installés par on-ne-sait-qui (grosse suspicion envers les Jasdavid) sous la chaise de Cross.

Kisâ envoya ses feuilles « Miranda » directement à la poubelle : la Rédactrice sera suffisamment énervée en se réveillant, autant faire disparaître le plus de preuves possibles. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

- Au fait, Tyki, comment elle va ?

Pas de réponse.

- Tyki ?

Fye et Reever se regardèrent. _Merde. On l'a oublié à l'intérieur._

* * *

Voilà ^^ Le prochain c'est... Non, je ne dis rien.


	8. Tiedoll

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ah que ça fait du bien de revenir sur cette fic !

Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment, désolée du retard pris dans les publications. Moi qui croyais être tranquille en 2ème année... La Rédactrice est toujours aussi tracassée, Tyki est toujours Tyki, bref, rien n'a changé sinon le rythme de postage, plus régulier (du moins je vais faire en sorte que).

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je les apprécie toujours autant mais je ne peux malheureusement pas toujours y répondre pour cause de surbookage (un jour j'écrirai une histoire sur les études de médecine...). Un merchi chpéchial pour la reine des poulpes qui me laisse régulièrement un petit com !

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino est propriétaire de quasiment tous les personnages. Fye est à Kurogane. La Rédactrice n'appartient à personne.

_Note 1 :_ Le Death Note est un simple cahier où la Rédactrice note ses remarques. N'a aucun pouvoir et ne tue personne au grand désespoir de sa propriétaire.

_Note 2 :_ L'interview se déroule entre le moment où tout le monde revient de l'Arche et le moment où la Congrégation se fait attaquer par Lulubelle (tome 14, en gros), parce c'était l'état de mes connaissances au moment où j'ai commencé cette fic. Je précise que depuis, je lis les scans.

_Note 3_ : S'il y a un volontaire pour faire mon bêta, je prends. Ce serait pour la suite de cette fic et un autre projet sur DGM (top secret pour l'instant).

* * *

Rappelons rapidement les faits (parce qu'à la vitesse où les chapitres sont postés, ça ne sera pas de trop) : assommée par un OVDI (Objet Volant Douloureusement Identifié), la Rédactrice est amenée à purger son coma dans la salle fourre-tout. S'inquiétant pour la santé de leur patronne adorée, Reever et Fye expédièrent Tyki en reconnaissance pour lui tenir compagnie (c'est-à-dire en bloquant la porte avec un balai histoire qu'il ne bâcle pas son travail). Une fois l'interview terminée, l'équipe se rendit compte que non seulement Tyki était toujours enfermé, mais pire, qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis.

On donna une récréation aux exorcistes et Noé contre la promesse qu'ils ne changeraient pas la cour en champ de bataille. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe s'occuperait de démêler cette épineuse situation. Doivent-ils ouvrir la porte au risque de découvrir leur collègue écorché vif ?

Après tout, ce n'est qu'une porte. Quel risque y a-t-il à ouvrir une porte ? Ainsi, c'est après une bonne minute de tractations que Reever et Fye se décidèrent finalement à jeter un œil dans la salle (façon de parler, Fye).

Gniiiik… Les gonds ont été huilés mais la porte grince quand même. Dramatiquement, c'est mieux, non ? Gniiiik, donc.

…

Reever et Fye se retrouvèrent par terre, un Tyki échevelé et larmoyant agrippé à leurs cols de chemise. Son visage exprimait à la fois une profonde gratitude et une terreur intense :

- Elle… Elle… hoqueta-t-il.

- Du calme, Tyki, du calme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle… Elle…

- « Elle » quoi ? demanda Reever en regardant la Rédactrice aller comme si de rien n'était vers la cafetière.

- Elle… m'a montré…

- « Montré » quoi ?

- Nos feuilles de paie ! hurla-t-il en secouant Reever comme un prunier.

-ooOoo-

Quelques instants plus tard, la Rédactrice achevait d'écouter le compte-rendu de ses journalistes tandis que Reever veillait Tyki toujours tremblant.

- Hum… Nos feuilles de paie… Et vous Majesté, comment vous allez ?

- Occupe-toi plutôt de cette andouille. Fye, une tisane, s'il-te-plaît !

- Franchement, je trouve que vous y êtes allée un peu fort.

- Il m'a envoyé un dictionnaire dans la tête.

- D'accord, mais est-ce que la punition n'est pas un peu trop sévère ?

- Mon crâne n'est pas de cet avis.

- Mais…

- Tut tut ! Chut Reever ! File 2 Prozac à Tyki et rapplique, on a du boulot. Les filles, vous avez quartier libre pendant la prochaine interview. Un volontaire pour aller dehors rappeler les gamins en train de démolir les géraniums ?

-ooOoo-

- Maréchal Tiedoll.

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de dessiner pendant qu'on vous pose des questions ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, c'est une sorte de réflexe.

- Mouimoui. Vous êtes donc maréchal, vous aimez peindre, dessiner, vos élèves, les gens en général mais vous n'aimez pas les mathématiques.

- C'est cela.

- à la liste de vos mérites, nous pouvons citer « l'éducation » de Kanda.

- Ah, ça n'a pas été facile tout les jours…

Le calme –relatif- de l'assemblée fut troublé par les mouvements nerveux d'un japonais aux cheveux longs très mal à l'aise. Faut dire qu'il avait demandé à être dispensé du suivi de cette interview. La Rédactrice a pensé que ça serait plus rigolo s'il restait.

- Je me doute, poursuivit la Rédactrice. Vous l'avez donc recueilli quand il avait 9 ans.

- Ah ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! (en mode nostalgique)

- Vous pouvez nous raconter quelque chose ? Une petite anecdote ?

- Bien sûr ! Tiens, par exemple…

- MAIS NON ! (Le japonais précédemment cité fut stoppé dans son bond, ceinturé par Marie)

- Je ne vous ai jamais raconté l'histoire de son bulletin ?

- LA FERME ! LA FERME !

- Un bulletin ?

- Oui, continua le Maréchal alors que Kanda se faisait maîtriser. Quand ils sont jeunes, même les exorcistes doivent aller à l'école. À l'époque, une institutrice avait été embauchée et elle devait faire la classe à Yû, Lenalee et Daisya. Il est de notoriété publique que Yû n'a jamais été une flèche sur le plan intellectuel. Et si vous voulez mon avis, sur le plan artistique, c'est pire.

- Grmbll…, grommela la flèche.

- Donc, à la fin de chaque trimestre, elle remettait les bulletins. Pour Lenalee, c'est Komui qui s'en occupait, mais je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là. J'avais les bulletins de Daisya et Yû. L'avantage, c'est que c'était assez drôle. Tenez, regardez : j'ai toujours le dernier bulletin de Yû sur moi.

Le maréchal sortit un document d'une de ses poches et le tendit à la Rédactrice. Par un curieux phénomène physique, toute l'équipe de journalistes, qui avait pourtant quartier libre, Reever, Fye et Tyki (un peu stone, mais apparemment remis) s'était réunis autour de la Rédactrice :

« Anglais : même à l'oral fait des fautes d'orthographe

Littérature, arts : désert spirituel, attention à l'insolation

Maths : a les prétentions d'un cheval de course et les résultats d'un âne

Histoire, géographie : fait un blocus intellectuel »

…

On me signale que les propos tenus par le dénommé « Kanda » ne sont pas rapportables dans l'état actuel des convenances. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous passez ce bref intermède qui écorchera moins vos oreilles sensibles et parfaira votre culture sur les crustacés :

Les Palinuridae forment une famille de crustacés décapodes, tous comestibles, plus connus sous le nom de langoustes. Ce sont des animaux de belle taille (plusieurs dizaines de centimètres à l'âge adulte) caractérisés par un corps allongé, de longues antennes épineuses et des pinces très atrophiées. Comestibles, les langoustes sont pêchées pour leur chair savoureuse. On trouve des langoustes dans toutes les mers tropicales et tempérées, généralement sur les fonds rocheux.

Instant culturel terminé. Revenons à nos japonais.

…

Et c'est ainsi que Kanda se retrouva ligoté, bâillonné et tenu sous la bonne garde de Marie au fond de la salle.

-ooOoo-

- Maintenant une question que je n'ai pas osé… euh, pensé poser à Kanda. Pourquoi ne sourit-il jamais ?

- Mais si, il sourit.

- Ah bon ? On n'a pas la même définition de « sourire » alors.

- Vous voulez parler de sourire, dans le sens « expression de gaité » ou « réaction spontanée à une situation humoristique » ?

- C'est ce que la plupart des gens entendent par sourire.

- Ah. Partant du fait que Kanda est hermétique à toutes formes d'humour… Non, effectivement, il ne sourit jamais. Enfin, pas pour ce que le commun des mortels trouve drôle.

- Bien. On va enchaîner sur… Ah oui. Il s'agit de Daisya.

- Mon petit Daisya ! (éclate en sanglots)

- Allons, Maréchal ! (lui tend un mouchoir)

- Merci. Il me manque cruellement !

_Ça, on avait remarqué._

- Tenez, poursuivit le Maréchal en reniflant, ça me rappelle la fois où…

- MMMMHHHH ! (Ah non ! Vous ne racontez pas ça !), borborygma Kanda du fond de la salle.

- Quand ils étaient petits… -oui enfin, ils avaient une dizaine d'années- on était en mission « d'entraînement » c'est-à-dire que les petits devaient eux-mêmes organiser leur paquetage et tout le bazar. On s'est donc retrouvés à dormir à la belle étoile puisque Daisya avait tout préparé (le ballon de foot, notamment) sauf la tente. Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, je suis réveillé par un énorme hurlement et quand je réussis enfin à mettre mes lunettes, je vois Yû agrippé à une branche et Daisya plié en deux aux pieds de l'arbre. Entre deux spasmes, il m'explique que…

- Oui ?

- Yû a eu peur d'un escargot qui lui avait rampé sur le visage. Et depuis, il a gardé une certaine… aversion pour ces petites bêtes.

- …

Description de la salle : la moitié regardait Kanda, fulminant, l'air de se demander « on peut avoir peur des escargots ? », le Comte commençait à élaborer une attaque anti-exorciste à base de gastéropodes, Allen et Lavi s'étaient étouffés, la Rédactrice et Tyki se demandaient si le maréchal ne les faisaient pas marcher et, bon sang, « qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu fumer ce matin ? ». Fye et Reever pensaient que, finalement, c'était pas le truc le plus bizarre qu'ils aient entendu.

- Un… escargot…

- Oui. Daisya a adoré. Après ça il mettait des escargots partout, le garnement ! Surtout dans les bottes de Yû, en fait.

- Mais Kanda n'enlève jamais ses bottes ?

- Maintenant vous savez pourquoi.

- Bon, je pense que Kanda en a assez pris pour son grade. On va plutôt parler de Daisya, hein ? Alors… Pourquoi Daisya avait-il des bandages autour du visage ?

- Ah, je ne sais pas… peut-être pour se donner un genre ?

- Euh… Si je peux intervenir…

L'assemblée se retourna vers la voix :

- Lavi ? Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Ahem… En gros, oui.

- Eh bien, allez-y, expliquez.

- Disons que s'il les avait enlevés on aurait pu lire un truc du genre « J'en ai un énorme »

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Vous vous faire un dessin ?

- Euh… non, ça ira. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'était y'a quelque temps. Komui nous avait envoyé en mission tout les deux. En Grèce.

- Ah.

- On s'est un peu laissé entraîner dans un bar. Le vin est fort là-bas.

- Mais pourtant Daisya était du coin, non ? Il aurait dû savoir.

- Oh, mais on était au courant ! Mais bon, les filles (du moins ce qu'on croyait être des filles) étaient mignonnes et après deux verres de ce foutu alcool, on était plus trop en état de penser correctement.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi « moi » ?

- Vous n'avez pas de tatouages ?

- …

- Où ils sont ? hurla la Rédactrice en se levant brusquement.

- Mon interview est terminée ! s'écria Lavi en retournant rapidement à sa place. Pas moyen que je réponde !

- On verra, on verra… dit la Rédactrice, notant quelque chose dans son Death Note. TYKIIIII !

- Oui ?

La Rédactrice et son souffre-douleur en chef se lancèrent dans une messe-basse qui fit frissonner l'équipe : depuis quand ces deux-là discutaient-ils sans que la Rédactrice ne se mette à hurler ? Quand leur discussion sembla terminée, Tyki s'éclipsa rapidement vers la pièce fourre-tout et en revint avec un objet de nature indéterminable mais surement indispensable à la suite de l'interview. Il se posta derrière son maître bien-aimé (hum) :

- Biiiieeen. Veuillez m'excuser Maréchal, nous reprenons. Quel est le genre de fille de Kanda ?

- On peut dire que vous êtes directe.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS DE… brailla Kanda qui avait réussi à ronger ses liens.

- Aaahhh, Yû ne soit pas grossier, s'il-te-plaît ! Pour répondre à la question…

- MAIS NON ! CA VOUS REGARDE PAS !

- Yû, on a promis à Komui de jouer le jeu. Alors tu te calmes avant que je m'énerve. Néanmoins, dit-il à l'adresse de la Rédactrice, je trouve la question un peu délicate.

- Peut-être, mais selon les critères de Komui et de moi-même, elle est posable.

- RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS CRITERES !

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas posée directement à Yû ?

- Parce qu'il aurait tout cassé, parce que c'est moi qui pose les questions ici, et parce que c'est vachement plus drôle comme ça, répondit la Rédactrice en jetant un regard innocent à Miss Tako-chan.

- Ah oui, en effet. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu Yû avec une fille.

- … ! (Kanda ne sait plus quoi hurler, mais il cherche, il cherche)

- Non… Sans rire…

- Si si. De toute façon, Yû est…

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE…

- Tu sais, de nos jours les gens sont plus ouverts d'esprit, pas besoin de garder secret que tu sois…

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

- … associable.

Marie eut la présence d'esprit d'assommer son coéquipier avant qu'il ne 1) détruise toute personne présente possédant des oreilles, 2) fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ah ben merde alors !

La Rédactrice se tourna vers son subordonné préféré :

- Tyki, si tu as réussi à enregistrer l'intégralité de cette conversation, je te promets que tous tes péchés seront à jamais pardonnés.

- Tout est sur ce magnétophone, Majesté, répondit-il en présentant le mystérieux objet précédemment cité.

- Tu brilles de compétence quand tu veux.

- Je m'épate moi-même.

- Je pense plutôt que les antidépresseurs font encore effet, ajouta Reever.

-ooOoo-

- Et pour finir, Maréchal, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez réalisé quelques esquisses sur le quotidien de la Congrégation.

- Des esquisses ? Des toiles, oui !

- Des toiles ?

- Oui ! Les meilleurs moments de la Congrégation sur papier ! Par exemple, Link en train de ramasser son formulaire « 14ème » après qu'Allen et Lavi en aient fait des avions... Ou un combat de catch entre Kanda et Allen… Mon préféré, je l'ai appelé « Matin d'hiver ».

- Woah ! C'est la Congrégation sous la neige ?

- Non, c'est Marian le matin du 1er janvier. Il avait pris une cuite d'enfer.

- Cross avec la gueule de bois dans les couloirs de la Congrégation ? J'achète !

- Ah non, ils ne sont pas à vendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont une très bonne monnaie d'échange.

La réplique provoqua une sorte de froid dans la salle. _Ce paisible maréchal cacherait-il un redoutable maître chanteur ? _pensa la Rédactrice en notant dans son Death Note une expédition vers la chambre du Maréchal.

- Nous en avons fini, vous pouvez revenir à votre place. LES GARS ! Aidez-moi à préparer la salle !

* * *

Oh Yeah ! Vive Tiedoll !

Quand je réfléchis à cette fic, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dessiner (et je dessine très mal). S'il vous prend l'envie de jeter un œil sur... euh... le résultat, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil. Au programme : un aperçu de "Matin d'hiver".


	9. Allen

Bonjour ô lecteur assidu !

Puisses-tu me pardonner ô lecteur que j'aime, pour le rythme des postages. J'espère avec ce chapitre te remonter le moral. … Bon, ok, pardon, désolée et re-pardon. Voilà.

Chapitre dédié à tous ceux qui ont passé un examen/concours en cette fin d'année caniculaire.

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino est propriétaire de quasiment tous les personnages. Fye est à Kurogane. Tyki est la propriété de la Rédactrice. La Rédactrice n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

* * *

- J'ai perdu les questions pour la suite.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai perdu les questions pour la suite, répéta Tyki plus fort.

- Je n'ai pas été claire, excuse-moi, dit la Rédactrice d'une voix mielleuse. Le « pardon » signifie : « tu peux développer » ?

- Ben, hier soir, j'avais posé les papiers là, et maintenant…

- Ils n'y sont plus.

- C'est ça.

La Rédactrice lui tomba sur le râble en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour hurler « au secours ! ». Un genou dans l'estomac, elle entreprit de lui aplatir consciencieusement le crâne contre le carrelage.

- Je fais quoi moi ? demanda-t-elle. Je t'égorge ? Je t'étripe ? Les deux ?

- Mmpf !

- Non non, on se tait ! On subit et on se la ferme ! Voyons voir… Une punition…

- Mmhpfff !

- Chut, j'arrive pas à me concentrer… ça y est ! C'est Fye qui va décider !

- MMHPFFF ! (Non ! Pas ça !)

- Ne me l'abimez pas trop quand même. J'en aurai besoin plus tard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr le Comte, répondit-elle sans pour autant interrompre son activité. Je vous le rendrai en parfait état de marche.

- J'espère bien ! Les réincarnations de Noé sont si difficiles à trouver de nos jours…

- Aussi rare que du personnel compétent, je pense.

- Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça, enchaîna le Comte. Pardon, mais je crois qu'il ne respire plus là.

- Hein ? Ah, pardon. Reever, soigne-moi ça, dit-elle en désignant ce qui restait de Tyki.

-ooOoo—

- Mr Allen Walker, si vous voulez bien venir vous asseoir.

- Bien sûr.

- Nous allons commencer par quelques éléments de biographie. Vous êtes orphelin, vous travailliez dans un cirque où vous avez rencontré votre père adoptif, Mana.

- En fait, je ne me souviens pas très bien de cette époque.

- Il faut vous rafraichir la mémoire ?

- Rectification : je ne veux pas parler de cette époque.

- Peu m'importe. Après avoir mené une existence d'errance avec lui, il décède et vous le transformez en Akuma. Votre innocence s'active à se moment là et…

Allen en mode chibi-eyes.

- Et vous… euh…

Allen en mode chibi-Cosette

- Ne me faites pas cette tête, grinça la Rédactrice en mettant la main devant les yeux. En ce qui concerne Mana…

Allen en mode chibi-trop-chou

- D'accord, d'accord, on arrête de parler de ça ! Le maréchal Cross ici présent vous prend donc sous sa… euh… protection, et vous devenez son apprenti…

Allen en mode chibi-eyes, niveau supérieur.

- Et puis vous… ARRÊTEZ DE ME DECONCENTRER !

- Je n'oserais jamais, s'offusqua Allen, passant alors en mode Supra-Kawaï.

- RHAAAA ! IL EST TROP CHOU !

- Mais que… MESDEMOISELLES ! Restez à votre place ! hurla la Rédactrice aux journalistes qui s'étaient littéralement jetées sur Allen. Tyki ! Fait quelque chose, bon sang !

- Pas question, répondit-il à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de bandages. Je ne tente rien contre ce type.

- TOUT LE MONDE S'ASSOIT OU JE VOUS FAIS INTERVIEWER LEVERRIER !

Chacune regagna sa place dans un souffle.

-ooOoo-

- Nous allons donc reprendre là où nous n'aurions pas dû nous arrêter.

- Comme vous voulez.

- J'avais compris que vous n'aimez pas parler de votre passé mais, enfin, à ce point…

- Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé, moi ? dit Allen, ses grands yeux brillants à travers des pseudo-larmes d'indignation.

- Ah non ! Ne recommencez pas ! Tyki, question suivante.

- Je vous ai déjà dit au début de ce chapitre que j'avais perdu les papiers, répondit le Noé momifié.

- Tut tut tut, je n'entends rien ! Ton boulot était (entre autre) de veiller à ce que les questions s'enchaînent. Démerde-toi.

- Comment vous voulez que je réfléchisse ? Vous m'avez démonté le crâne !

- Insubordination ? Ce sera déduit de ton salaire.

- Retenez-moi, hurla Tyki en s'élançant vers la Rédactrice, je vais la… !

Tyki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se mangea un coup de poêle inopiné en pleine face. D'ailleurs, que faisait une poêle dans les mains de la Rédactrice ?

-ooOoo-

- Improvisons, puisque le petit personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était, enchaîna la Rédactrice sans un regard sur le crâne fumant de Tyki. Allen, quel est votre plat préféré ?

- Les mitarashi dango, sans hésiter ! répondit l'exorciste avec enthousiasme.

BORGLL

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda la Rédactrice.

- Quel bruit ?

BORGLL

- Ce bruit-là.

- A vrai dire… J'ai un petit peu faim, dit Allen.

BORGLL

- TYKI ! hurla la Rédactrice. Vas me chercher des dango ! Exécution !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'envoyer Tyki dans la rue, dit Reever occupé à fignoler la deuxième couche de bandages du pauvre Noé.

- Hmm… En effet. Il serait capable de se faire la malle. Bon, tu emmènes Fye et vous allez au japonais du coin. ET TU ME RAMENES LA FACTURE ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient la porte. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on parle de votre légendaire gloutonnerie, est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de vider les réserves de l'Ordre ?

- Vider les réserves ? Mon rêve…, songea Allen en bavant.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous ne l'avez jamais fait ?

- Non, reprit-il avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix. L'entrée des réserves alimentaires est gardée nuit et jour par une division spéciale dépendant directement de Leverrier. Et puis Jery a fait poser une porte résistante à tout. Même à l'Innocence.

- Mon pauvre… Monsieur le Comte ! Arrêtez de prendre des notes !

- Mais j'ai moi-même quelques provisions dans ma chambre ! enchaîna Allen, joyeux.

- Je vois, conclut la Rédactrice. Et sinon, quel est votre genre de fille ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Y'en a pas.

- Alors… Voyons… J'aime beaucoup les filles qui sont ouvertes d'esprit, qui aiment la variété…

- C'est bien ça.

- … surtout en matière de cuisine. Une fille qui fait des bons desserts… Miam…

- Vous perdez pas le sens des réalités, vous, dit la Rédactrice en claquant des doigts devant un Allen en transe.

-ooOoo-

- Alors, improvisons, improvisons… Quel est votre livre de chevet ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire quand je suis en mission. De toute façon, si j'emmène un livre, soit Lavi va essayer de me le chourer, soit c'est Kanda qui va me le réduire en charpie.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Kanda avec un livre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse ? Qu'il le lise ?

- Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit encore dans les vapes.

- Puis quand je suis à la Congrégation, les rares occasions d'être tranquilles sont systématiquement torpillées par les bêtises de la section scientifique.

- Ah.

- Sinon, j'aimerais bien lire les Misérables de Victor Hugo.

- Courage.

- Mais je dois d'abord finir le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque de la Congrégation.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- « La gestion pour les Nuls »

- Ah. Et vous aimez ?

- Pas du tout. Mais vu que je dois réparer les pots cassés d'une certaine personne…

« Personne » pourtant présente dans l'assemblée, mais qui ne se sent pas le moins du monde concernée. À croire que le fait de devenir Maréchal vous dispense de tout sentiment de culpabilité.

-ooOoo-

- Maintenant qu'on aborde ce sujet, j'aimerais savoir…

- à combien s'élèvent mes dettes.

- épatant !

- Habitude. Vous avez de quoi écrire ? Il me faudra faire un petit calcul. Je ne suis plus trop à jour depuis quelques temps.

- Je vais vous trouver ça. TYKI !

- Quoi ?

- Des feuilles pour Allen.

- Des feuilles, ça risque d'être un peu juste, hésita Allen. Vous n'avez pas plus grand ? Un tableau, par exemple ?

- Heu… je vais voir, répondit la Rédactrice en expédiant Tyki d'un coup de pied au derrière.

On entendit un remue-ménage du diable pendant quelques minutes, ponctué par de nombreux jurons et de prodigieux nuages de poussière. Tyki émergea finalement de la salle bric-à-brac recouvert de d'araignées et de leur toiles, en traînant un immense tableau noir.

- Tu fais très… Retour de la momie croisé avec l'Homme Invisible. En plus comique.

Le Noé lui jeta un regard noir, manquant totalement son effet à cause d'une bête araignée qui lui tomba sur le nez.

- ça ira ? demanda la Rédactrice.

- Un peu juste, jugea Allen, mais je vais me débrouiller avec.

Le jeune exorciste (mais déjà fabuleux comptable) se retroussa les manches, fit face au tableau, respira un grand coup et…

- Soit pour l'année en cours, je pose f(x) décrivant la consommation de base de l'individu, augmentée d'un coefficient alpha lui-même calculé selon la cotation en bourse du vin français, à partir de quoi nous pouvons définir une équation à 14 variables : la première variable A représentant les besoins physiologiques (alimentaire, hygiène, etc…) qui sera valorisée ou non selon la situation géographique de l'intéressé, la variable numéro 2 –appelons-la B - représentera quand à elle les besoins dits sociaux (habillement, cosmétiques…) qui dépend directement de la date des soldes et pour laquelle nous appliquerons une loi de probabilité binomiale en ayant défini « p = mon maître a réussi à s'acheter quelque chose de pas cher », la variable C…

_10 bonnes minutes plus tard… _

- … et enfin la variable N qui apprécie la fluctuation du marché du tabac sur le plan international.

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière pour évaluer l'ensemble de son exposé.

- Bon, ça c'est le résultat pour ce mois, dit-il en se retournant vers l'assistance qui avait lâché le morceau depuis un bon moment.

- Merci beaucoup Allen, c'était très…

- Donc en intégrant tout ça, coupa Allen en retournant le tableau, on arrive à une assez bonne approximation de ce qu'il me reste à rembourser.

- C'était pas fini ? se lamenta Lavi.

- Ce sera court, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors…

Le tableau se couvrit de nouvelles formules toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, surpassant de loin les capacités de concentration de l'auditoire. Pour abréger les souffrances du public (et parce que la Rédactrice est une buse en maths), nous ferons grâce des détails mathématico-sadiques des équations qu'Allen griffonnait. Néanmoins dans la salle, tout le monde suivait, yeux écarquillés, l'accumulation de chiffres du résultat final au fur et à mesure qu'Allen progressait dans ses calculs. Au grand étonnement du Comte, les Jasdavid avaient même promis de s'habiller normalement si Allen arrêtait. Quand à Lavi, les bras croisés, il avait pris un air de profonde méditation (mais on le soupçonne de s'être endormi les yeux ouverts).

- Mince ! J'ai plus de craie !

- C'est pas grave, on va s'arrêter là, s'empressa la Rédactrice. C'est une somme considérable !

- Moui. Mais si vous aviez une autre craie, je pourrais terminer cette petite addition et…

- Non ! C'est bon ! dit-elle en s'épongeant le front. Vous me donnez des suées, là…

- Mouais, enchaîna Allen qui jouait avec un stylo volé sur le bureau de la Rédactrice. Mais avec le plan d'économie que j'ai trouvé dans ce merveilleux guide (« Le petit économe »), je pense amortir d'ici… une vingtaine d'années.

- Un plan qui consiste en quoi ? demanda la Rédactrice qui se remettait de ses émotions.

- Le poker.

La voix et le visage d'Allen s'étaient subitement métamorphosés vers un je-ne-sais-quoi de démoniaque, sans parler de l'aura méphistophélique qui l'entoura tout à coup. L'atmosphère générale se raidie : l'attitude de Tyki s'était un brin crispée sous les épaisseurs de pansements, sans parler de Cross qui montrait des signes de nervosité.

- Ahem… Euh… Allen ? hésita la Rédactrice.

- Oui ? Sa voix était devenue sépulcrale.

Il se tourna lentement vers la Rédactrice et les journalistes :

- J'ai justement un jeu de cartes sur moi, dit-il d'un ton à filer la chaire de poule à Sokaro.

-ooOoo-

La Rédactrice n'eut jamais autant de gratitude envers la bonne humeur de Fye que lorsqu'il entra en fanfare hurlant « ICI LES DANGOS ! ». Barricadée derrière son bureau, elle retenait Tyki qui n'aurait pas été contre une petite partie de carte. Loin d'elle l'idée d'interdire toute distraction à ses employés, mais les fonds de la rédaction n'auraient pas supporté le challenge. Et Tyki est financièrement à sec. Les dangos arrivèrent donc à point nommé, interrompant Allen dans sa recherche d'adversaire : il venait d'envoyer valser Marie pour demander à Kanda encore évanoui s'il voulait bien faire une partie. C'est vous dire la gravité de la situation (et l'état des locaux).

À la simple évocation de dangos, toute émanation maléfique s'évanouit. Allen s'esquiva de l'emprise du maréchal Tiedoll et subtilisa le paquet des mains d'un Fye incrédule. Il faut dire que lorsqu'ils étaient partis acheter ces fameux dangos, le local était à peu près propre et rangé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? pensa Reever en se demandant ce que faisaient les Jasdavid et Cross planqués ensemble derrière Tiedoll.

-ooOoo-

_Un coup de balai plus tard…_

- Quand vous étiez dans l'Arche, d'où sortait la règle pour mesurer Tim ? reprit la Rédactrice.

- Il a tellement grandi ces derniers temps, reconnut Allen en enfournant une brochette.

- Certes.

- Quand je l'ai reçu, il n'était qu'un tout petit golem et depuis… Timcanpy ! Dans mes bras !

_Ce type est vraiment zarbe, _pensa l'assemblée.

- J'ai toujours une règle dans ma manche, enchaîna Allen tout en continuant de tripatouiller Tim.

- Ah ?

- Oui, ça me servait quand mon maître faisait des… achats. Pour mesurer le tissu, par exemple. J'avais déjà suffisamment de dettes, pas la peine de se faire rouler en plus par les commerçants. Parce que, vous savez, j'ai un super plan de remboursement qui…

- Merci beaucoup, coupa la Rédactrice. On va passer à autre chose, hein ? Par exemple… Vos cheveux. Le fait qu'ils soient blancs ne vous pose pas problème ? Je veux dire par rapport à votre âge ?

- Non, pas tellement. En fait, c'est même un avantage.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, parce que quand je vieillirai, je n'aurai pas de problèmes. Par contre, j'imagine pas Kanda…

- Dans ce sens là, bien sûr. Et ils ne sont pas salissants ?

- Pas plus que pour les autres couleurs de cheveux. En fait, là aussi c'est un avantage. Je vous explique : le grand amusement de Lavi, en ce moment, c'est de coloniser les douches de la Congrégation jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude.

- Je vois pas bien le rapport avec les cheveux…

- J'y viens. Ensuite, il fabrique des bombes à eau et farine. Je vous passe les détails de ce plan particulièrement puéril.

- PUTAIN ! ALORS C'EST TOI LE CONNARD QUI ME POURRIT DES QUE JE SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

Un éclair roux bondit par la fenêtre ouverte, immédiatement suivit par un missile à tête chercheuse (tête possédant une longue chevelure noire, si vous me suivez).

- Ah ? Kanda est réveillé ? lança Allen.

Inutile de préciser que tous s'étaient attroupés autour de la fenêtre et des paris circulaient déjà dans le public. Seule la Rédactrice, qui avait une conscience professionnelle de plomb, hurlait, penchée devant tout le monde sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- IL EST FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE TORTURER LES GENS PENDANT L'INTERVIEW ! KANDA, ASSIS !

-ooOoo-

Au bout de quelques vociférations, la Rédactrice n'ayant plus de voix décida qu'ils finiraient bien par se fatiguer et qu'ils s'arrêteront tout seul. Pendant que personne ne regardait, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus important à régler d'abord avec son équipe.

- Reever, où en est la Momie ?

- Les bosses et autres contusions devraient être guéries maintenant, répondit-il en enlevant les bandages. Je vous ai déjà parlé de cette fabuleuse pommade de mon invention qui est capable de…

- Plus tard, Reever, plus tard. Accusé ! Êtes-vous prêt à entendre la condamnation ?

- Pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque pour trois malheureux papiers, dit Tyki qui vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de toutes ses articulations faciales.

- « Trois malheureux papiers »…, grinça la Rédactrice. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la sentence de Fye !

- Il va devoir…, commença Fye, les mains dans le dos. Mettre… ça !

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement.

- Pas question !

- Mais mon pauvre, tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua la Rédactrice avec un sourire. Va te changer.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi la Rédactrice n'a posé aucune question sur le 14ème... Elle répondra que Leverrier avait classé le sujet "secret défense". Quel marrant ce Leverrier !

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cause de Japan Expo ^^


	10. Komui

... La honte m'étreint... Pas de chapitre depuis 1 an... Pardon...

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino est propriétaire de quasiment tous les personnages. Fye est à Kurogane. Tyki est la propriété de la Rédactrice. La Rédactrice n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

_Rappel : La Rédactrice a promis une punition, déterminée par Fye, envers Tyki parce que celui-ci avait perdu la liste de questions à poser à Allen. Il va donc devoir s'habiller d'une certaine façon, et est donc allé se changer..._

* * *

« - Il en met du temps ! » soupira Fye.

« - C'est louche », ajouta Reever.

« - Mais non, il essaie de s'enfuir par la fenêtre…

_- Ahhhh ! Couché sale bête !_

- Et là, il vient de se rendre compte que les voisins ont un labrador très joueur. Maintenant, il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de revenir habillé comme Fye l'a décidé.

- Surtout que vous l'avez d'abord déshabillé de force », dit Reever.

« - Et que vous avez piqué ses vêtements », ajouta Fye.

« - Avant de fermer la porte à clé.

- Allons allons, les garçons », dit la Rédactrice en tenant fermement la poignée qui s'agitait. « Vous allez me faire passer pour une perverse tyrannique.

- …

- Quelque chose à ajouter Reever ?

- Non. Rien. Du tout.

- Bon. Vas t'occuper de la salle. »

La salle. Qui était plutôt calme en dépit de la proximité exorciste/Noé. Kanda et Lavi avaient fini par regagner leur sièges respectifs plus ou moins sur l'insistance du maréchal Tiedoll qui trouvait que « ça n'est pas correct de moisir la tronche de son camarade de cette façon, enfin, Kanda, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça tout de même ! ». Voilà pour l'ambiance. Reever se mit face à l'audience :

« - Alors, nous avons, comme qui dirait, un petit problème… technique. En attendant, si vous avez des questions…

- Quand est-ce qu'on aura les résultats de l'analyse des cheveux de Papi Panda ? OUILLE !

- Ferme-la ! Lapin crétin !

- Euh… C'est en cours. Mais ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. On a trouvé beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'on avait imaginé.

- Genre ? AÏE !

- On verra plus tard, Lavi », enchaîna le scientifique. « Autre chose ?

- Est-ce que Kanda dort vraiment avec Mugen ? » demanda Cloud.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on a oublié de demander à Allen. Eh bien… Allen ? Un commentaire ?

- Oui bien sûr », répondit celui-ci avec cynisme. « Demandez plutôt au maréchal Tiedoll, il en sait plus sur Kanda que nous tous réunis. »

Le maréchal Tiedoll s'interrompit au beau milieu de la gestuelle de « Tu vas prendre une fessée ! » :

« - Hum ? Si Kanda dort avec Mugen ? Pas la semaine prochaine en tout cas, je vais le lui confisquer. »

Un cri de pudeur outragée parcourut la salle, ponctué par le tambourinement de coups sur la porte :

- _HÉ ! Enlève ta truffe de là ! Laissez-moi sortiiiiir !_

« - Un souci Majesté ? » demanda Reever.

« - Continue Reever, je maîtrise la situation », dit la Rédactrice qui maîtrisait la situation en prenant appui avec les pieds sur les montants de la porte.

« - Ahem… Une autre question ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu travailles pour la Rédactrice ? » demanda Allen.

« - Pourquoi grand frère n'est pas venu ? » demanda Lenalee.

Reever prit l'inspiration de celui qui allait devoir se lancer dans une explication longue et pas forcément très réaliste.

« - Alors, en fait… »

**-ooOoo-**

Nous allons maintenant nous plonger quelques temps en arrière, alors que le projet « interview » n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements. La Rédactrice venait juste de recruter Tyki par des manières… disons personnelles à défaut de pouvoir dire légales, et la nouvelle équipe s'attaquait à son premier « entretien » directement dans les locaux de la Congrégation. Première cible : Komui. On avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire entrer Tyki. Heureusement, Leverrier était de bonne humeur et s'était montré très persuasif envers le gardien.

L'équipe entra dans la pièce qui servait de décharge, pardon, de bureau au Grand Intendant, munis de bottes en cuir renforcées, sur les recommandations de Leverrier « parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui traîne par terre. Au fait, vous êtes vaccinés contre la rage ? ». Le pauvre meuble ployait sous l'accumulation de documents importants et absolument essentiels tels qu'un traité de mécanique d'où dépassait un croquis de Komulin, par exemple. Et encore, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la marée de papiers qui recouvrait le parquet. En supposant que c'était un parquet, puisqu'aucun membre du service de nettoyage n'avait été assez fou pour aller en-deçà de la couche superficielle de feuilles.

Tyki et la Rédactrice échangèrent un regard. Puis Tyki lança son coude (à ses risques et périls. Mais ça, il ne l'apprendra que plus tard) dans l'estomac de la Rédactrice et se jeta sur la seule chaise du bureau à peu près stable et répondant à tous les critères de normalité pour un siège standard. La Rédactrice eut moins de chance : le fauteuil qu'elle avait choisi (disons plutôt, celui qui restait) émit un grognement inquiétant lorsqu'elle s'assit dessus. Pour avoir fréquenté l'univers des scientifiques pendant ses études, elle préféra ne pas pauser de questions, du temps que le siège se tenait tranquille et que son intégrité n'était pas directement menacée. Que voulez-vous, ce sont les risques du métier.

« - Vous êtes bien installés ? » demanda le Grand Intendant.

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas grave », répliqua la Rédactrice. « On va commencer, hein, parce que c'est pas qu'on soit en retard mais Leverrier aime que les horaires soient respectés. Au fait, il voudra te voir après cet entretien. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

- Oh. Allons-y alors.

- Y'a un truc qui a bougé par terre », dit Tyki qui suivait des yeux un tas de feuilles mouvant.

« - Non, mais c'est rien ça. Faut pas trop bouger et vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Il se repère grâce aux mouvements.

- Ah. Me voilà rassuré. »

Tyki releva néanmoins ses jambes.

« - Tout d'abord », reprit la Rédactrice, « une question que tout le monde se pose. J'aimerais savoir d'où viens ta légendaire allergie au travail.

- Moi ? Allergique au travail ? » s'emporta Komui. « Je viens de passer deux jours dans mon laboratoire personnel afin de mettre au point un nouveau dispositif de…

- Ben, c'est ce que je disais. Tu fuis le travail.

- Mais le reste du temps je suis toujours dans ce bureau !

- Vous êtes toujours dans ce bureau pour roupiller ! »

Une pile de papier montra ses feuilles au coin de la porte.

« - Commandant Reever ! Quel bon, euh… vent, vous amène ?

- Deux jours que je vous cherche !

- Eh bien j'étais là. »

Reever lui lança un regard glacial.

« - Euh… Oui… Enfin, là… Pas exactement là, à ce bureau… »

La température baissa encore de quelques degrés.

« - D'accord, d'accord. Dans mon labo. Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

- Je suis à chaque fois épaté de constater que vous en êtes devenu Grand Intendant partant du fait que vous êtes vous-même. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous faire signer. »

Reever posa son fardeau sur le bureau. Qui émit des bruits tout à fait anormaux.

« - C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les journalistes du pouce.

« - Ils sont là pour un reportage sur l'Ordre Noir. Autorisés par Centrale », ajouta Komui devant la mine étonnée de Reever.

« - J'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle combine pour vous soustraire à vos obligations ! Parce qu'on a encore une montagne de…

- Nous sommes là sur l'invitation de Leverrier dans le but de d'interviewer chaque membre de l'Ordre Noir », coupa la Rédactrice.

Reever dévisagea Tyki.

« - Ces lunettes sont parfaitement affreuses.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire », répondit la Rédactrice en ignorant délibérément les protestations de Tyki.

« - Je vais aussi être interrogé ?

- Oui.

- Autant que je reste là alors ?

- Si vous voulez.

- Parfait. Je vais surveiller celui-là en même temps. »

Le scientifique s'adossa au mur, tout en soutenant un regard de char d'assaut envers son supérieur. Celui-ci tenta vainement de l'ignorer, cherchant un secours envers les journalistes. Peine perdue, la Rédactrice était trop occupée à éviter de se faire mordre, ou pire, par son siège et Tyki à éviter de se faire agresser par la chose qui rampait autour de sa chaise. Il commença donc à signer la paperasse.

**-ooOoo-**

« - On va recommencer alors. Pourquoi portes-tu un béret ?

- C'est mon porte-bonheur. Et il me tient la tête au chaud, ce qui n'est pas du luxe avec tout ces courants d'air. »

La Rédactrice se tourna vers Reever.

« - Commandant, votre avis sur la question ?

- Primo, il est moche. Deuxio, je le soupçonne de cacher ses tubes à essai dedans. Tertio, c'est un cadeau de Lenalee. Quarto…

- D'abord, il est pas moche ! C'est très méchant, ça, Commandant Reever ! Et oui, c'est un cadeau que m'a fait Lenalee quand elle est rentrée de sa première mission ! Et non, Reever, je ne cache pas mes tubes à essai dedans parce que c'est trop petit !

- Ils sont où alors ?

- Dans le tiroir en… N'espérez pas me le faire avouer !

- Et on peut espérer te voir enlever ce béret un jour ? » demanda la Rédactrice.

« - Pas question ! Je ne veux pas briser le cœur de ma petite Lenalee !

- Petite, petite… » marmonna Tyki. Elle a quand même dégommé un niveau 3 à elle toute seule l'autre jour…

- QUOI ? »

La Rédactrice envoya illico Tyki dans le pays des songes afin qu'il médite un instant sur ses propos. La force de frappe de la Rédactrice est redoutable. C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire avec le tranchant de la main et un peu d'entraînement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Elle… euh », dit la Rédactrice en massant sa main justicière. « Elle n'a… plus 3 ans. C'est ce qu'il a voulu dire, n'est-ce pas Commandant Reever ?

- Assurément.

- Non, j'ai clairement entendu que…

- Bon, il a rien dit. C'est un andouille profond qui va se taire maintenant et prendre des notes en silence, vu ? » annonça-t-elle à un Tyki émergeant. « Tant qu'on est dans le sujet, d'où tiens-tu ce « sister complex » ?

- Quand Lenalee s'est révélée compatible, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, seuls au monde. Je suis son grand frère, c'est mon devoir de la protéger ! Alors je me suis mis à travailler comme un malade pour pouvoir intégrer la Congrégation et me voilà. Je peux vous dire que maintenant je suis beaucoup moins inquiet car grâce à ma fonction, je me suis assuré auprès de Leverrier que Lenalee ne serait jamais envoyé en mission sur des territoires trop dangereux ! »

Tyki ouvrit la bouche. Il ne put éviter le classeur lancé à pleine vitesse dans son visage. Pas plus que le talon de la Rédactrice dans son tibia.

« - Il a mal quelque part ? demanda Komui interrompu par le cri silencieux de Tyki.

- Non. Refait ses lacets. Pas de soucis.

- Ah ? Bref, ma petite Lenalee est en sécurité maintenant que son grand frère est là avec elle ! C'était quoi la question déjà ?

- Tu y as parfaitement répondu, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ma question suivante portera sur ta coiffure. Pourquoi avoir coupé tes longs cheveux ?

- On… m'a obligé…

- Qui est ce « on » ?

- Soi-disant que les cheveux longs sont dangereux dans le milieu scientifique… Juste à cause d'une malheureuse fois où ils ont un peu brûlé…

- Quoi ? Tes cheveux ?

- Ahem… Une petite erreur de dosage de rien du tout…

- … qui a mis le feu à l'étage », termina Reever.

« - Quel rapport ?

- Ben, ses cheveux ont cramé. Et Lenalee a dit qu'elle le trouvait mieux avec des cheveux moins longs. Leverrier a dit qu'il allait le tondre lui-même si ça pouvait empêcher toutes ses prochaines bourdes. Maintenant que j'y pense, il était à un ongle d'étriper Komui ce jour-là.

- On dit « à deux doigts », corrigea la Rédactrice.

« - Non, là, c'était à un ongle. Puis Leverrier a promis de se faire des jarretières avec ses tripes.

- Beurk.

- Oui, Leverrier en jarretières, y'a de quoi vomir.

- Merci Reever, mademoiselle n'en demandait pas tant… », gémit Komui.

« - Si si, je note. Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour… Et sur quoi portent tes recherches en ce moment ?

- J'essaie d'améliorer le système de communication par golem, pour optimiser les transmissions entre équipes sur le terrain.

- Passionnant. Des résultats ?

- Pas encore.

- Et Komulin 4 ?

- Il va bien, merci. Euh…

- JE L'SAVAIS ! » rugit Reever. « JE L'SAVAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ REMIS CA ! »

Le scientifique bondit sur le bureau de son supérieur, Komui agrippé à sa blouse. Par-delà les supplications, il dégagea des piles de feuilles pour révéler un bouton rouge sur lequel il appuya de toutes ses forces :

« - Ici le commandant Reever, appel au personnel de la Congrégation ! On nous signale la présence d'un intrus de type Komulin dans le laboratoire du Grand Intendant. Destruction autorisée. »

Il se retourna :

« - Il est où, Komui ?

- Parti. En courant. Par là. » répondit la Rédactrice.

« - Mouais. De toute façon, Kanda est ici. Le robot n'a aucune chance. Vous avez encore des questions ?

- Moui. La chaise.

- Oh ça… Un essai de compatibilité avec les objets inanimés. Faites pas attention, elle ne mord pas.

- Ah. » La Rédactrice se transvasa néanmoins rapidement sur le fauteuil de Komui. « Mais on va pas tenter l'expérience, hein ? Bon. Je vais vous poser la question pour toute la section scientifique : pourquoi avoir choisi de rejoindre la Congrégation ?

- On n'a pas vraiment choisi. Je sais que Jony et Tapp ont été remarqués par leurs travaux de recherche, et plus ou moins la même chose pour les autres… Pour ma part, je travaillais comme garçon coursier pour un magasin et faisais de la chimie à mes heures perdues. Ça a fait un drôle de choc quand les types du Crow sont venus me chercher !

- Comment ils savaient ?

- Ces types-là sont très bien renseignés.

- C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques, bon sang ? »

Assis en équilibre sur le dossier de sa chaise, Tyki leur fit signe de continuer. La Rédactrice se posa intérieurement une question sur la santé mentale de son coéquipier. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le tas de papiers formait des cercles ondulant autour de la chaise du Noé.

« - Envisagez-vous d'assassiner Komui ? » reprit-elle.

« - Bien que le projet soit parfois à l'étude, non, en général je n'envisage pas de l'assassiner. Il devra rester en vie et conscient encore longtemps pendant que je le torturerai. Juste le temps de comprendre sa souffrance.

- Bien, bien. Au niveau pharmacie, où en êtes-vous à la section scientifique ?

- L'infirmière en chef disait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à de telles doses de tranquillisant. Enfin, ça c'était quand elle venait de rentrer dans la Congrégation. Maintenant, elle en distribue à tout le monde sans se poser de questions.

- Et vous ? Des calmants ? Ou d'autres médicaments ?

- Café. Fort. Je vois pas bien l'intérêt de vos questions.

- Moi si. Ça vous dirait de prendre part à une expérience passionnante d'enquête ? Actions et émotions garanties. Une équipe de professionnels pour travailler avec vous, des gens d'un sens pratique et d'un sens de l'observation incomparable, des bêtes d'organisation. »

Alors qu'il ne suivait la conversation que d'une oreille puisque la deuxième gardait sur écoute ce qui menaçait de le bouffer, Tyki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la chaleur envers sa patronne :

« - Ah ben, ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous dites et…

- Je parlais de moi, Tyki.

- C'est payé ? » reprit Reever.

« - Avec un lance-pierre.

- Les horaires ?

- Y'en a pas.

- Je serai sous les ordres de quelqu'un ?

- Moi.

- Le café ?

- Fort et à volonté. Mais y'aura un supplément pour les croissants.

- Je signe où ? »

**-ooOoo—**

« - … et c'est comme ça que j'ai intégré l'équipe. Ensuite, il a fallu toute la diplomatie de Leverrier pour que Tyki accepte de descendre de sa chaise.

- La diplomatie ? De Leverrier ?

- Je ne m'étendrai pas sur cette question, mais sa conception de la diplomatie consiste, en résumer, à envoyer sur place tout les membres du Crow disponibles.

- Wow… Alors t'as signé pour du café ? » s'étonna Lavi.

« - Et des croissants.

- Et Komui ? Parce que je crois qu'on ne l'a pas revu depuis », demanda Tiedoll.

- Leverrier l'a attrapé.

- Oh.

- Mais il va bien. Il m'a écrit un mot par pigeon voyageur pour me demander de l'aide.

- Ah.

- J'y ai pas répondu, bien sûr. Mais je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Au fait, c'était quoi le truc qui rampait dans le bureau de Komui ? » demanda Road.

« - Euh… Rien, rien… En tout cas on l'a attrapé, il est reparti vivre en Amazonie et… »

Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule.

« - Vraiment désolée de te déranger, Reever », dit la Rédactrice qui n'avait de désolé que le ton de sa voix, « mais j'aurai besoin de tes services. L'autre andouille a réussi à s'enfermer. »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	11. Road

Euh... Vous êtes habitués aux délais, hein ? _Pas taper, paaaas taper_ ! Je pose le chapitre là, voilà. **  
**

**Disclaimer :** Katsura Hoshino est propriétaire de quasiment tous les personnages. Fye est à Kurogane. Tyki est la propriété de la Rédactrice. La Rédactrice n'appartient qu'à elle-même.

_Note : _pour l'histoire des pouces qui picotent, googler : "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes"

_Note 2 :_ j'ai changé l'image de la fic (trop bien cette fonctionnalité !). Donc là, c'est Tyki dans son nouveau costume (pour les puristes, c'est en fait Gilbert Nightray de Pandora Hearts. Ils se ressemblent trop.)

* * *

« - Sors de là !

- Nan ! »

Reever se démenait sur la poignée pendant que la Rédactrice, adossée au mur, triait les questions pour la prochaine interview.

« - Tyki, ne fais l'enfant… , reprit Reever.

- Je veux pas !

- Tyki ! T'as oublié un accessoire ! ajouta Fye en dansant.

- Fichez-moi la paix !

- Allez ! Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne.

- Zut ! »

Excédée, et parce qu'elle voyait l'heure tourner, la Rédactrice écarta Reever et Fye, se planta devant la porte, bras croisés :

« - Tyki. La réserve de patience dont j'ai héritée en naissant est comme… un gâteau au chocolat. Tu le vois là, sur la table, tout beau tout chaud, et tu te dis « Allez, si j'en prends une petite part ça se verra pas ». Et t'en prends une, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Et là, à force d'en grappiller, y'en a plus. Fini. Envolé le gâteau. Comme ma patience aujourd'hui.

- …

- 10 secondes.

- …

- 6 secondes.

- Eh !

- 2 secondes.

- …

- 0. Ok Tyki, tu l'auras voulu. »

-ooOoo-

Une épaule déboitée et une porte anéantie plus tard…

« - Miss Road, prenez place. Miss Road… Vous êtes la descendante porteuse du rêve de Noé, vous affectionnez les vêtements de style gothique, les sucreries et Allen. Shéryl, autre descendant de Noé, vous a adopté. Il s'avère que vous êtes la plus ancienne réincarnation et là, je m'aperçois que vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire.

- Hein ? Pardon, je regardais… Vous croyez qu'il a mis aussi les dessous ?

- Sure et certaine.

- Ah…

- ça laisse songeuse, hein ?

- Plutôt…

- Et on n'a même pas eu besoin de l'assommer pour qu'il les mette, ajouta-t-elle, la mauvaise foi incarnée.

- Je peux prendre une photo ?

- Pas maintenant, j'aimerais boucler cette interview d'abord. »

Tous les « d'abord » du monde sous-entendent qu'il y aura un « après », et dans ce cas là un « après » prometteur pour l'industrie photographique.

« - Il paraît que vous aimez les sucreries ? enchaîna la Rédactrice.

- Oui !

- Et vos sucreries préférées sont… ?

- Alors… Je dirais… Road réfléchit un instant. Les carambars ! Ceux au caramel !

- Ah ? ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement quelques-uns dans mon bureau. »

La Rédactrice eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir le tiroir que Road se jetait dessus en rugissant.

« - Eh oh ! protesta-elle. Pas tout le paquet quand même !

- Ah, ça… commença le Comte. Elle devait être en hypoglycémie.

- Comte ! Elle essaie de… WOUAIE ! C'est ma main ça ! Mordez pas !

- Non, mais c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps… poursuivit le Comtedans son monologue. Ça devait arriver après tout…

- L-a-c-h-e-z-m-a-m-a-i-n !

- Remarquez, l'autre jour, on était à la recherche d'une Innocence. Les Jasdavid avaient oublié le paquet de bonbons sur la table de la maison. Eh bien, elle a piqué une crise de nerfs.

- Elle a tout bouffé ! Je rêve !

- Voilà, c'est ça. Elle a envoyé les Jasdavid dans un de ses rêves. Depuis, la vue du moindre caramel leur file des cauchemars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Un bruit de mastication retentit. Road émergea de sous le bureau avec trois carambars dans la bouche.

« - Euh… _Purée. Il ne reste qu'un carambar. Un seul. Snif._

- Aléji. Pogez vos quechtions.

- Ben, maintenant que vous êtes dans de meilleures dispositions, allons-y. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

La tentative se heurta sur un mur de mastication.

« - Road ? Je vous ai posé une question.

- Dégeolée, j'ai pas écouté.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? VOTRE âge ! hurla-t-elle devant la persistance de l'inattention.

- ça dépend. Humain ou Noé ?

- Bah, les deux.

- Alors humaine, j'ai quinze ans et en tant que Noé j'en ai trente-cinq. Je peux en reprendre ?

- C'est-à-dire… Ahem, il n'y en a plus.

- Pardon ?

- Non, miss Road… Ne m'obligez pas à… Road lui lança un regard à faire trembler Leverrier. Bon, d'accord. Le tiroir, en bas à droite.

- Youpi ! »

C'est ainsi que périt la réserve de Carambars de la Rédactrice. Mais comme elle est très professionnelle, elle enchaîna :

« - Miss Road, quand exactement êtes-vous tombée amoureuse d'Allen ?

- La première fois que je l'ai vu !

- Remarquez, vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Entre les dangos et les carambars…

- Tu vois Allen ! Que des points communs ! gazouilla Road.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez dit ça… gémit Allen.

- On est fait pour être ensemble !

- ça ne t'a pas empêché de me clouer la main avec tes bougies, lança Allen.

- Mais Allen ! Road Tu es un exorciste et moi une Noé ! Il fallait bien que je sauve les apparences ! Et puis d'abord, moi je n'ai fait que t'enfoncer une bougie dans l'œil, c'était un akuma qui t'avait cloué les mains.

- Très généreux de ta part.

- Notre amour est impossible !

- C'est tout à fait ce que je pense. Allen prit les mains de Road. Il vaut mieux se séparer maintenant…

- Dites…, intervint la Rédactrice. »

Un _chuuttt_ sonore la fit taire. Dans l'assemblée, les regards étaient rivés sur les Roméo et Juliette amateurs. Surtout le maréchal Tiedoll, qui trouvait ça vraiment trop chou et étouffait Kanda de ses sanglots. La Rédactrice plongea le nez dans ses fiches : ce genre de situation, elle n'en a rien à taper.

« - Tiens, Allen. J'ai toujours cette fiole de poison sur moi. Suicidons-nous et ainsi nous serons réunis dans la mort !

- Euh… Je pensais plutôt à une rupture du genre « on reste amis et on s'appelle »…, dit un Allen devenu livide.

- Il y a trop de différences entre nos deux familles… Bois !

- Euh… Miss Road ? C'est du vrai poison ? s'inquiéta la Rédactrice.

- Bien sûr ! Comment voulez-vous faire un suicide convenable sinon ?

- Bon, on va arrêter le tir. Road donnez-moi cette fiole.

- Non.

- Shéryl va te gronder, intervint Tyki.

- C'est pas vrai, moi, il ne me gronde jamais.

- M'étonne pas, il est trop laxiste, marmonna Tyki. »

La Rédactrice sentait un picotement de ses pouces caractéristique de la survenue de quelque chose de mauvais, et de son corollaire « la situation m'échappe fichtrement ». Peut-être parce qu'Allen était sur le dos en essayant de repousser Road, que personne ne bougeait le petit doigt et que Lavi commençait à prendre les paris. La Rédactrice décida qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main et donc :

« - Tykiiiiii ! Fais quelque chose !

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ? grommela celui-ci.

- Parce que c'est ta nièce !

- Alors primo, Allen est un exorciste donc mon ennemi. Il semblerait plus logique que je le laisse mourir. Deuxio, Road n'est pas ma nièce. Mon imbécile de frère l'a adoptée parce que, comme je viens de le dire, c'est un imbécile. Tertio, et pour finir, je peux pas faire un mouvement sans me casser la gueule avec ces fringues pourries ! Et puis, je… euh… »

Il venait de croiser le regard de la Rédactrice.

« - Euh… Mais à la réflexion, je vais faire un effort. Road, donne-moi ça !

- Nan ! rugit Road qui détala comme une flèche vers la sortie.

- Reste ici ! Sale gamiiiiiiiine ! »

Voilà donc « la situation m'échappe fichtrement » deuxième volume. Deux Noés courant dans la rue, avec un sur les deux qui n'a pas pris de bains depuis le Déluge, et l'autre en minijupe et les cheveux bleus. Ajoutons à ce mélange un soupçon de Leverrier qui n'attend que ça pour boucler tout ce petit monde (Noés et Exorcistes, Maréchaux compris). Sans compter sur la suspension de salaire qui planait sur la Rédactrice, et qui était absolument impensable depuis qu'une certaine personne s'était débrouillée pour lui coller ses dettes sur le dos. Bon, bon, bon… Espérons que Tyki ne se fasse pas remarquer, la justification de ce qu'il faisait habillé en soubrette à courir derrière une gamine indécemment vêtue risque d'être ardue.

« - Excusez-moi… Je peux poser une question ? » demanda Lavi.

La Rédactrice leva un œil vers cette occasion inespérée de passer à autre chose.

« - Je voudrais revenir sur les activités nocturnes de Kanda : on sait toujours pas s'il dort avec Mugen ou pas !

- Merci pour cette remarque, l'ambiance n'était pas assez minable.

- Ben quoi ? On n'est pas là pour justement savoir ce genre de truc ?

- Euh… Si mais, euh… Kanda ? Une réponse ?

- Merde.

- Voilà.

- Et Link ? Et Leverrier ? On les interroge pas eux ?

- Euh… Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que Leverrier met comme sous-vêtements ? »

Un chœur de « Euh… », « Ah ouais… », « Des slips, non ? » et autres « Ben, en fait… » agita l'assemblée. Non, franchement, quel intérêt de savoir que Link a un nounours prénommé Malcolm ou que Leverrier a fait dans son lit jusqu'à ses 14 ans ?

« - Ok, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi il a voulu ces interviews !

- C'est vrai !

- Ouais !

- Le lapin a raison ! »

D'habitude, la Rédactrice hurle sur quelqu'un (Tyki) pour régler le problème. Là, elle fut à la limite de lui sauter au cou quand il arriva, pile au moment où les esprits s'échauffaient, Road boudant sous un bras, la fiole dans l'autre main. La brutalité du combat avait dû être telle qu'une jarretière avait rendue l'âme pour s'échouer lamentablement sur la chaussure de Tyki, révélant au passage une jambe musclée et virilement poilue. Aussi, la Rédactrice eut pitié de lui et lui permit d'enfiler un pantalon avant que tout le monde ne meurt de rire.

« - Je… l'ai, dit-il en posant l'un sur le bureau et l'autre sur la chaise. Puis-je… ?

- Tu puis-je.

- Merci, dit-il avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise.

- C'est plus de son âge. Bon, revenons à… Miss Road ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

- Allen est même pas venu me sauver.

- Il protégeait vos arrières.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Assurément. Sans aucun doute. Je peux poser ma question ?

- D'accord ! »

-ooOoo-

« - Vous êtes la seule fille, à l'exception de Lulubell, dans la famille Noé. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Oh, c'est comme partout. Quand on arrive à faire abstraction des odeurs de pets, du linge sale par terre et du tapage nocturne, ça marche.

La Rédactrice jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Tyki, enfin remit de ses émotions.

- En parlant de linge sale, Fye, tu peux aller voir dans la salle à côté. Y'avait comme une odeur quand Tyki à ouvert la porte. Merci, t'es un chou ! Et sinon, Miss Road, le fait de vivre en communauté, vous ne souffrez pas du manque d'intimité ?

- Non, franchement, non. J'ai mes petits secrets, comme tout le monde.

- Ah ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Un dossier entier de prOn LavixKanda ! »

Une vague de murmures glissa sur l'auditoire. Chacun demandait à son voisin ce que pouvait être du prOn et pourquoi avec Lavi et Kanda. Certains conclurent que ça devait être une forme de catch ou de combat free-style. Kanda bougonnait que ça lui plaisait pas d'être dans la même phrase que l'autre et que donc, ça devait être un truc pourri. Bref, chacun sa théorie et vogue la rumeur. Lenalee prit timidement la parole :

« - Euh… Road… maintenant qu'on en parle, tu pourras me rendre les doujin sur euh… « Dark Knight », que je t'ai passé l'autre jour ? »

Les journalistes et la Rédactrice la regardèrent d'un œil rond.

« - Miss Lenalee, demanda la Rédactrice avec un sourire surmontable d'un aileron, simple curiosité, ils traitent de quel sujet ces doujins ? »

Lenalee prit une teinte cramoisie :

« - Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- Attend Lenalee ! Je les ai sur moi ! intervint Road. J'ai vachement aimé le dernier ! Un peu hard sur la fin quand même, et chuis pas sure qu'ils soient aussi souples en vrai… »

Les exemplaires circulèrent alors entre les mains des journalistes. Ainsi, Tyki apprit par le fait qu'il ne fallait pas lire par-dessus l'épaule de sa patronne adorée 1) parce qu'elle déteste ça, 2) parce qu'il n'aura jamais l'âge requis pour lire ce genre de choses, 3) parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était connu dans un autre univers sous le nom de « Joker » et Kanda « Dark Knight » et 4) parce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il envisageait un combat contre… avec… non, contre Kanda. Il fit de gros efforts pour ne pas vomir, là, sur les chaussures propres que Reever lui avait prêtées. Reever, qui d'ailleurs veillait à ce que Fye reste à distance. La Rédactrice ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

« - Je peux vous les garder quelques jours Lenalee ? Le temps de faire quelques photocopies et des agrandissements natures ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- ça me fait quand même de la peine de voir comment vous maltraitez ce pauvre Tyki, dit Reever.

- Ah bon ? Moi, ça me fait rien. Au fait Tyki, amusant le slim avec la robe.

- Ha ha. Mort de rire. J'ai pas trouvé mes vêtements. Les miens, pas ceux de Reever, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai chargé Fyeounet d'aller voir pour l'odeur. Je pense que la bassine qu'il portait en sortant contenait tes vêtements.

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Hu hu. T'es mignon.

- Putain ! J'avais laissé le… »

Il lança un « je reviens de suite », et courut sans se soucier de la Rédactrice qui criait ce qu'elle pouvait que c'était un abandon de poste et qu'il risquait de graves sanctions et que la robe, c'était rien à côté de ce qu'il allait subir. Des vociférations bien inutiles puisque Tyki était déjà dans la rue à la recherche de celui qui s'apprêtait à génocider le microcosme qui habitait son pantalon.

« - Oh zut ! J'ai pas pu prendre de photo de Tyki en robe !

- Hein ? Euh, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Road, répondit la Rédactrice largement dépassée par les événements. Il existe déjà une collection non négligeable de photos. Remerciez Mr Leverrier d'avoir installé des caméras dans tout le bureau. Bon, ce sera tout. Miss Road, merci d'avoir répondu aux questions ! »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain sera plus... calme. Et dans moins de 6 mois, j'espère.


End file.
